Distrito 7
by Pampina
Summary: septuagesimos terceros empiezan Los Juegos del Hambre, este año la cosecha sera muy particular. Sigue a Ever en su andadura desde el distrito siete hasta el capitolio y luego en la arena. ¡que den comienzo los septuagesimos terceros Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte!
1. 1LA cosecha

**Capitulo 1**

Hoy el olor de la papelera es insufrible. Hasta yo que ya llevo diecisiete años viviendo aquí en el distrito siete, hoy lo noto más que nunca. Me levanto lentamente de mi litera y caigo al suelo todavía adormecida. Hoy no hay colegio es el fantabuloso día de la cosecha. Esos pijos del capitolio vendrán hoy a llevarse a alguien para que pueda morir en el estadio. Por suerte mi familia ha tenido siempre suerte. Aunque somos todos muy numeroso nunca jamás nos ha tocado la cosecha. En mi casa somos cinco hijos todos en edad, en casa de mi tío Arn son nueve hijos de los cuales aún quedan cuatro en edad de cosecha y en casa de tía Emeth sus gemelos acaban de entrar y acaba de tener otros dos. Y ni mis padres ni sus hermanos ni mis abuelos nunca jamás han salido en la urna y eso que mi padre y mi tío cada uno sumaron a sus 18 años más de 370 papeletas. Aun así nada. Así que hoy en mi casa se vive como un día en el que a la noche nos reunimos para cenar. Mi madre me había preparado un gran desayuno, avena del racionamiento de mi hermano Baltz con mucha agua y dos medias piezas de fruta aun no muy podridas. Me lo como todo sin parar y me dirijo a mis tareas diarias, que hoy sea día de cosecha no quita que tenga que trabajar.

En mi distrito el siete nos dedicamos a la madera. Así que hay bosques, a los que solo pueden acceder los hombres; serrerías, que son el mayor foco de mutilados y que también solo trabajan hombres; las papeleras, ahí casi toda la plantilla son mujeres o muy mutilados que no son aptos para la serrería y como no comercios y mercado, esos son los que comen todos los días.

Toda mi familia trabaja en la madera, mis cuatro hermanos y mi padre son leñadores y mi madre trabaja en las prensas. Yo aun voy al colegio, aunque hoy no hay es día de cosecha y nos dan fiesta, tengo 17 años así que este será mi penúltimo año de cosecha, pero mi tarea diaria tenga o no tenga colegio es llenar de agua el tanque de la casa. Así que como siempre me dirijo a la fuente del manantial, de las pocas cosas gratis que nos da el capitolio, a llenar cubo tras cubo y hacerme la caminata a casa.

Casi cuando he terminado es la hora de irme así que hago un par de viajes más para llenar las tinas con las que nos asearemos los cinco. Los hombres de la casa si han ido a trabajar porque les dan esa opción, sin embargo la fábrica está cerrada así que mama se ha quedado en casa. Me ha preparado un vestido rojo de lunares blancos. Llamativo sin duda. Según me dijo se lo regalo una compañera de trabajo que lo hizo para venderlo pero nadie se lo compro porque tenía una quemadura que mi madre disimulo poniéndole un falso bolsillo blanco. Así es ella muy apañada con sus cosas. Nada se tira a no ser que no tenga ninguna utilidad y ella siempre le da un par de vueltas más, así que nada se tira. Mi tía viene con un lazo rojo escarlata e insiste en que me lo ate a la cabeza, así a la noche cuando veamos la retrasmisión de la cosecha no tendrán problemas para encontrarme entre la multitud. Acedo de buen grado ya que me parece divertido. Las dos me observan de lejos y sus piran un "oh que bonita vas a ir hoy" o "serás la mas divina de la cosecha" o "cuando te vean en el capitolio van a quererte allí". Solo puedo reír y ponerme colorada. Cuando salgo de la casa los chicos ya están allí esperando.

-¡Princesa Ever! – Se burla Baltz haciéndome una reverencia – concédame usted este baile.

-Este año sabemos quién va a salir de la urna de las chicas. – se mofa Grat

-Eso no lo mentes – dice mi padre dándole una colleja en la nuca – tu hermana esta preciosa y esta noche seguro que gana la porra.- se acerca y me da un beso en la frente.

En nuestra familia hay otra tradición la noche de la cosecha, aparte la de cenar juntos que eso lo hace todo Panem la noche de la cosecha. Es como decir ¡nos hemos librado este año! Cuando vemos la obligatoria visión de los juegos nos buscamos y el que más veces es sacado en cámara gana el premio de poder comerse un bollo de nata de la panadería, un lujo vaya. Casi siempre gana mi hermano Abain ya que es el más alto de la casa aunque es el más joven. Tiene solo 14 años y es tan alto como mi padre.

Al llegar a la cosecha el procedimiento siempre es el mismo. Cola para apuntarse que te saquen la muestra y decir tu nombre, luego los agentes de la paz te llevan a tu sitio donde te colocan dependiendo tu edad. Los mayores delante y los pequeños detrás. Baltz me mira desde la primera fila de los chicos junto a Grat, los dos tienen 18 años, me miran y me hacen burlas con las manos de las cintas. Mi hermano mellizo Urdin esta paralelo a mí en la fila de los chicos, parece nervioso, el otro día le oí que le decía a mi padre que había soñado que este año le tocaría a él. Parece que mi padre no consiguió calmarle. Limpia ansioso sus gafas una y otra vez. Busco a Abain pero no le veo, ¿Dónde se abra metido? Miro a la chica de mi lado. La conozco va conmigo al colegio. Su padre murió hace un par de meses cuando se cayó de un árbol y su madre está enferma de los pulmones. Se le nota que está reteniendo el llanto.

-He Misa ¿Por qué será que el día de la cosecha nunca llueve?

Me mira sorprendida de que me encuentre a su lado luego mira al cielo y se ríe. No hay ni una nube. Brilla el sol pero no hace ni frio ni calor.

-Quizás el capitolio tenga alguna maquina que pueda controlar la temperatura. – ahora ríe despreocupada. Por lo menos no parece tan nerviosa.

Suena el himno. Sale al escenario el Alcalde, Johana a Mason, Blight, un hombre delgaducho al extremo y encorvado, y la mujer gorda vigílate del capitolio. Parece que no se privan de nada allí ya que cada año tiene un tinte nuevo de piel y está más gorda. Ella sola ya acapara un buen trozo de espacio. Johana se le queda mirando le da un codazo a Blight para que se mueva más hacia el alcalde y no se golpee con su cuerpo. Blight ríe. La mujer del capitolio este año nos deleita con un color rosa que hace daño a la vista. Se acerca al micrófono y recita su discurso. Ponen el video y mientras ella da vueltas a las urnas con sus guantes blancos inmaculados. Cuando termina el video se acerca al micro que como año rechina al acople de su voz. Parece novata pero no, todos los años nos deleita con ese espantoso chillido y con su "¿se me oye? ¿Me oye alcalde? ¿Me oís chicos?" me pregunto qué pasaría si alguien le dice que no. Lógicamente nadie lo hace no queremos que los agentes nos maten.

-Bien, comencemos – que voz más ronca, parece que cada año eso también va a más. - ¿empezamos por las chicas? Sí.

Agita con su mano la urna. Misa retuerce el dobladillo de su vestido. Cuando la mujer del capitolio saca el nombre estoy mirando cómo le da vueltas y su dedo se pone cada vez más blanco. ¿No se hará daño?

-Ever Green

El silencio se adueña del lugar. Pero estoy ajena. Lo he oído pero debe de ser broma. A mi familia estas cosas no nos tocan. Esa estúpida del capitolio no puede haber dicho mi nombre ¿Acaso no sabe leer? ¿No habrá leído Misa Trew y lo ha dicho mal? Levanto la vista lentamente y veo que se ha formado un círculo a mí alrededor. En la pantalla del centro de justicia sale mi cara. Estoy pálida. Entre mi cabello negro y todo este rojo parezco un cadáver.

-Ever Green sube querida tenemos que sacar el nombre del chico.

Noto como uno de los agentes de la paz me coge del hombro y me coloca entre otros tres más. El de detrás me da empujones para que ande. Sigo mirando la pantalla. Cuando llego a las escaleras la mujer del capitolio me tiende la mano para que suba.

-Colócate justo aquí Ever Green. Supongo que no dirás nada te veo ida. Es normal por la emoción – se va a la urna de los chicos.

Miro al público. Distingo a los miembros de mi familia son los únicos que no la miran sacar el nombre de chico. Todos están tan en shock como yo. Todos me miran con cara de ¿Qué has hecho? Todos están blancos. Soy la primera en 73 años de juegos que sale de mi familia.

-Desmond Green

¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? Oigo el grito de mi tía. Y le busco con la mirada. Ayer fue su cumpleaños. Ayer cumplió los doce. Feliz cumpleaños primito. Desmond rompe a llorar sube corriendo al escenario y me abraza. Se escucha a mi tía gritar "Es un bebe" y a veo como mi madre la tapa la boca mientras mi padre pide calma a los agentes de la paz. Desmond no se despega de mi falda. Me llega por la cintura y se agarra fuerte. Noto la humedad de sus lágrimas a través de mi vestido rojo con lunares blancos.

-¿sois hermanitos? – pregunta la mujer del capitolio

-No… - digo mirando al resto. - Es mi primo

-Familia. ¡Excelente!. Señor alcalde por favor. – le cede el micro y nos quedamos ahí de pie mientras el alcalde suelta el discurso de todos los años.

Vuelve a sonar el himno. Y nos meten dentro del edificio de justicia. Un agente de la paz arranca a Desmond de mi falda y me mete de un empujón en una habitación. Segundos después se abre la puerta y aparece mi familia. Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio.

-Hemos roto la racha – digo riéndome nerviosa.

Mi madre se acerca a mí y me da un bofetón. Luego me abraza. Mis hermanos aun están inmóviles. Mi padre se acerca y nos separa de forma brusca. Me coge por los hombros y muy fuerte.

-Te he visto pelearte con ellos – mueve la cabeza hacia mis hermanos – millones de veces. Eres buena luchando. Lo que ellos han hecho estos años es como un entrenamiento. Perfecciónalo todo lo que puedas allí.

-Los profesionales nos comerán vivos. Desmond es un bebe.

-Olvídate de Desmond. Él es solo un lastre. Deja que lo maten

-¿Qué? – como voy a hacer eso. No quiero oír a este impostor que se hace pasar por mi padre. Intento soltarme de él.

-Escúchame. Alíate con los Profesionales. Haz lo que sea para que te acepten y confíen en ti. – Se pone a mi altura – ya no eres una niña Ever. Eres una mujer haz lo que sea ¿lo entiendes?

-¿quieres que…?

-Lo que sea Ever, olvídate que la gente estará mirando. Lo que hagas estará bien hecho. Hazlo y elimínalos cuando menos se lo esperen.

El agente abre la puerta y empuja a todos fuera. Mis hermanos me abrazan y me dan un beso pero ninguno dice nada. Mi madre sale de la habitación. Todo se queda en silencio. ¿Lo que sea? No me considero moralista pero tampoco quiero llegar a extremos. Me derrumbo en el sofá de cuero. ¿Qué ha pasado este año? El silencio reina en la habitación durante minutos que parecen horas. La puerta se vuelve a abrir y mi tío, el padre de Desmond. Claramente ha estado llorando. Se sienta junto a mí y me coge la mano. ¡Oh dios mío! Ahora me pedirá que cuide de Desmond.

-Cuando suene el gong…. – las lágrimas caen de sus ojos y se estrellan contra nuestras manos. Es duro ver a un hombre de 150 kilos de musculo y metro noventa de altura llorar como un bebe.- cuando suene el gong… que no sufra.

Se levanta y se va. Veo como mi padre le espera al otro lado. Pero no sé qué pasa. ¡Dios! No quiero matar a Desmond. Es muy guerrero siempre está jugando con palos con otros niños. Quizás sea bueno con el hacha o con la espada. Yo solo se pegar patadas, y pelear contra mis hermanos. Johana entra en el cuarto y se apoya contra la puerta. Me mira y ríe.

-Bueno cuando salgamos de aquí te meteremos en un coche con los cristales tintados e iremos al tren. Me ha tocado ser tu mentor. ¡ Felicidades! – se cerca me levanta tirándome del brazo y me da un abrazo. – y ahora ahí va mi consejo, no mueras antes de los ocho finalistas y me daré por satisfecha.

Esta mujer está loca. Eso es lo único que pienso de ella. ¿Se dará por satisfecha? ¿Acaso soy su proyecto anual? Me empuja hacia la calle. Dos agente se colocan a mis costados y me meten en el coche. Desmond sigue llorando. Ahora me abraza otra vez. Y sigue así durante todo el camino en coche y cuando nos metemos en el tren y cuando nos sentamos en el sofá del tren. Todo lujo por cierto. Jamás había visto tanta madera tratada. El vagón es de color roble y enorme sofá rojo burdeos.


	2. 2DEstino Capitolio

**Capitulo 2**

Adoro a mi primo pero si sigue llorando así morirá antes de tocas el capitolio. Johana entra en el vagón con Blight. Él se sienta justo a nuestro lado. No habla mucho pero es más amable que Johana por suerte para Desmond es su mentor. La mujer del capitolio entra moviendo sus brazos al compas de sus pies. Se pone frente a nosotros y hace un gesto a Johana para que se siente junto a mí. Casi prefiero que no. Pero lo hace.

-Este año me da la nariz que es nuestro año – dice entusiasta

-¿De verdad? – Dice Johana irónica - ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso es por el mocoso llorón? No claro ya lo sé ¿Es por la flacucha esta? Sí es por ella. Seguro que cuando suene el gong todos se suicidaran al ver sus ojos caramelo y su largo pelo castaño…

-Gracias Johana, me apetecía mucho saber tu opinión

-De nada Zea – sonríe triunfante.

-A mí me da en la nariz que sí. Así que vamos a ello. Hola chicos soy Zea me conoceréis de que cada año presento los juegos. Soy vuestro representante del capitolio y ellos son vuestros mentores Johana y Blight. – sin duda esta mujer fuma. Huele desde dos metros de distancia a tabaco.- como sabéis – se está acercando a mí que horror noto el olor – ellos ganaron una vez los juegos. Ellos serán vuestros representantes ante los patrocinadores que son…

-Que son los que os mantendrán vivos si no os mata nada – se carcajea. Blight hace un gesto de reproche y Johana pone una cara muy agresiva.

Dicho esto Zea nos lleva a un gran salón donde se encuentran todos los manjares de los que he oído hablar y jamás había oído, olido y degustado. Desmond se abalanza hacia el buffet de comida salada y empieza a devorar la comida con ansia. Come, bebe y engulle todo lo que encuentra, a puñados. Por mi parte estoy paralizada no se qué hacer. Mi instinto me guía a seguir a Desmond en comportarme como él. Me acerco cuidadosamente a la mesa y cojo un plato. La verdad no sé por dónde empezar. Hay cerdo, ganso, ocas, patos, pollos, solomillos, ensaladas ¿ensaladas? ¿Ante todo esto quien iba a querer ensalada?, hay sopas y potajes de todos los colores, y hay postres. Desmond aun no los ha visto hay una mesa llena de todas las comidas. Una tarta negra gigante, flan, gelatina, galletas… la boca se me hace agua. Me dirijo de forma firme hacia esa mesa y me sirvo un gran trozo de la tarta, un flan, nata, helados. Me voy a la mesa y me siento. Desmond se acerca a mi plato y hace gesto para meter su grasienta mano en mi plato de postres. Le empujo con tanta fuerza que sale despedido hacia una gran ponchera que choca contra ella y se le vuelca encima. Vuelve a llorar. En la habitación entran Blight y Zea corriendo ¿En qué momento se habían ido? ¿La catarsis del momento que hemos visto la comida nos ha nublado el sentido hasta el punto de no poder interactuar con el exterior? Blight se agacha para atender a Desmond. Zea se me acerca e intenta quitarme el plato recibe lo mismo que Desmond sin embargo ella no se cae. Empezamos un forcejeo por el plato, sé que me está diciendo algo pero no la escucho. Soy como un animal defendiendo su comida, ella está harta de esta comida del capitolio y yo no la he probado nunca. Noto una mano que me da un golpe en la mano y el plato cae al suelo. Todo se hace añicos. Me giro loca por la ira y veo a Johana, ríe. La voy a quitar yo a esta la risa ahora mismo. La ataco y esquiva mi golpe pero me giro a tiempo de darle una patada en la espalda, cae al suelo a cuatro patas. Se levanta rápidamente e intenta darme otra vez pero esta vez soy yo la que la esquiva intenta envestirme pero la paralizo y le propino un golpe en el estomago. Me falta el aire. Me están cogiendo por el cuello. Me levantan del suelo.

-¡Basta me oyes! – La voz de Blight es suave como un susurro - ¡nadie va a quitarte tu comida! Puedes comer todo lo que hay en el vagón y aún así te traerían más comida.

Ha anochecido cuando me despierto y en busca de la gente. Han recogido las mesas de la comida. Aún me duele el cuello. He debido de quedar inconsciente ante la llave de Blight. Paso al siguiente departamento y veo en la televisión a Caesar Flickerman al parecer han empezado a poner las imágenes de la cosecha de todos los distritos y llego justo en el momento en que van a comenzar con lo bueno. Todos me miran de mala forma cuando entro así que me siento en la esquina del sofá.

Empiezan como siempre en el distrito uno. Para variar los del distrito uno son voluntarios. He de reconocer que se les nota este año el entrenamiento, el chico es muy fuerte aunque es bajito, la chica es normalita ambos de 18 años. En el dos también dos voluntarios, nada que destacar se les ve preparados también 18. Los del tres dos empollones con gafas tendrán unos 16. En el cuatro ¿Por qué los chicos y chicas del distrito cuatro son siempre los más guapos?, el chico es como un ángel, rubio con ojos verdes, alto y fuerte y ella es pelirroja y tiene una gran sonrisa con un aparato de diente sin duda 17 como yo.

-Espero que le quiten eso antes de entrar en la arena – digo

Zea chista para que me calle. Los del cinco son dos pobres niños de 13 años. Mellizos. Enfocan a la madre llorando. En el 6 nada que destacar tendrá él 15 y ella 18, no parecen fuertes ni entrenados. Ahora salimos nosotros. Ahí salgo yo escoltada y subiendo las escaleras y Desmond llorando abrazado a mi falda en el escenario. Visto así tampoco debería guiarme mucho de la apariencia. Desmond y yo parecemos dos pueblerinos en el escenario. En el 8 otros dos niños pequeños igual que en el 9 y el 10 todos ellos entre 12 y 14 años. En el 11 cambia la cosa, la chica es muy musculosa ¿de veras es una chica? Parece un tío. Tiene el pelo cortado al cero y es muy alta. El chico es alto también y tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes clarísimos. Ambos tienen la piel oscura. Y por fin el 12 una niña alta y delgada de 15 años y un chico de 14. Vuelven a poner el himno y Zea apaga la tele.

Se pone en medio de la pantalla y aplaude.

-Parece que este año hay mucho niño pequeño. – dice alegremente.

-Bueno los profesionales están ahí también – susurro en voz baja – y esa chica del 11 es inmensa de verdad tiene 18 años parece mucho más mayor.

-Bueno los profesiones siempre están ahí – dice Blight – pero aparte de ellos ¿te has fijado en alguien más?

-Bueno la chica del 11 y el chico del 11 parecen fuertes. No destacaría a nadie más.

-¿Subestimas al resto ya?

-No, pero así a simple vista…

-Bueno, así a simple vista – comenta Johana seria – vosotros dos parecéis dos pueblerinos debiluchos y tú de débil no tienes nada. Los golpes que me has dado reflejan claramente que tienes fuerza aunque no músculos.

-Lo siento – agacho la cabeza avergonzada por mi actuación – es como si me hubiese vuelto loca por la comida.

-No pasa nada querida – Johana se acerca y me toca el hombro – solo que ahora mi expectativa está en que mueras entre los cuatro últimos.

Sonrío. Supongo que es su forma de decirme. Te perdono. Zea nos lleva hasta el salón de la comida otra vez y vuelvo a ver que han colocado otra vez la comida en su sito. Esta vez ambos vamos escoltados por nuestros mentores hasta las mesas buffet. Vuelvo a servirme un gran trozo de tarta, flanes, nata y nueces picadas. Johana me coge el plato. La ira vuelve a mi cuerpo. Si este mediodía tenía hambre ahora tengo más. Me sereno pensando que es algún tipo de prueba que me está poniendo. Veo como va con mi plato hacia la zona de la comida no postre y llena un bol con estofado y otro con una pierna del cerdo que hay encima de la mesa. En mi vida he comido cerdo. Supongo que será para ella. Nos sentamos a la mesa. Observo que Blight ha hecho lo mismo con mi primo. Johana me pone el estofado delante.

-Visto que ninguno de los dos sabéis comer como personas educadas os racionaremos la comida – dice Zea – no podéis comer como cerdos en el capitolio los patrocinadores se horrorizarían de la escena del medio día. – Ahora me mira a mí – tampoco puedes comer solo postres no es sano.

Como dos niños buenos nos comemos los platos en el orden en que nos los dan Johana y Blight y por ultimo me dan mi ansiado postre. El chocolate es delicioso. Lo he probado una vez antes en la pastelería de mi distrito cuando gane la porra de los juegos pero sin duda ni punto de comparación con este. Cuando termino de cenar estoy tan llena que me voy directamente a mi compartimento a dormir.

Después de una noche de pesadillas, quizás producidas por la indigestión. Me ducho y busco mi vestido por todo el suelo. No lo encuentro así que abro el armario y veo un par de pantalones negros y cojo una camiseta sin mangas blanca de un cajón. Me miro en el espejo y salgo de la habitación. Zea me atropella por el pasillo.

-Tu vestido lo hemos mandado a lavar no te preocupes, se lo enviaremos a tus padres una vez limpito – me coge del brazo y me arrastra por el pasillo.- mira por la ventana

La obedezco intentando zafarme de ella. Es el capitolio. Como es posible que hayamos llegado ya.

-Ven – me dice arrastrándome – nos vamos a la sala de preparación. Veras que divina te van a dejar.


	3. 3Desfile de Tributos

**Capitulo 3**

Nunca me he sentido tan vulnerable en mi vida. No es que sea la primera vez que estoy frente a alguien totalmente desnuda, la intimidad no es algo que se pueda tener en mi casa, pero ahora estoy frente a cuatro personas que me tienen tumbada en una escalofriante sala blanca encima de una mesa metálica, arrancando, estirando, exfoliando, arañando, desenredando, tiñendo, rasurando cada centímetro de mi piel. Hablan entre ellos y parecen satisfechos con mi aspecto.

-Huy no es de las peores, algunas parecen un oso – dice uno de ellos

-Sí mírala por lo menos es guapita aunque yo le teñiría la piel de verde.- comenta otro

-Sí, así incluso parecería del capitolio ¿huy que es esto? – comenta otro. Todos se inclinan hacia mi abdomen. Noto un tirón – ya esta

-¿Habéis terminado? – Esta está fuera de mi campo de visión – tengo el agua de lavanda preparada en la manguera con agua esterilizada que huele a lejía.

El chorro de agua me cae de todos lados. Casi ni puedo respirar. Luego me peinan y arreglan las uñas de pies y manos. Ahora ya les veo. Me dan una bata y uno de ellos me ofrece el brazo.

-Ya estas preciosa – vamos con Odag

Me pongo la bata y me cojo de su brazo. A lo largo del pasillo veo otros departamentos blancos como el mío. Llevo los pies descalzos y este hombrecillo tan naranja, ya que su pelo es un gran cardado a lo afro teñido de naranja en combinación con sus uñas y sus labios, no deja de hablar y anda muy rápido, abre la puerta de una sala. Allí hay otras dos personas. Reconozco al chico joven que esta con la señora de verde. El hombre naranja me lleva hasta el centro de la sala. Y se acerca a la mujer de verde.

-¡Estás loca! Esta es nuestra sala – chilla ella

-¡Tú estás loca! – Chilla mi hombre naranja - yo tengo la sala nueve. Ves Odag me lo puso bien claro aquí. Sala nueve.

-No, no. Esta es mi sala. Sala nueve – me acerco a mirar el papel es solo un nueve. Mi hombre naranja tiene escrito "sala nueve" con letras

-Quizás sea un seis – la mujer verde se vuelve furiosa hacia mí.

-Niña, no soy tonta es un nueve.- me escupe a la cara y vuelve a su disputa

-Solo digo que si le das la vuelta es un seis – me retiro de la discusión

Los dos siguen discutiendo. Miro al chico. ¿De qué me suena? Obviamente es profesional. Por la edad este año se puede saber quién es profesional y quién no. Debe de ser del distrito 2. Lleva un albornoz como el mío y supongo que como yo no lleva nada debajo, la idea me parece curiosa y no sé porque pero me hace sentirme sexy. Él se ríe. Debe de estar pensando lo mismo. Me mira a los ojos. Nuestras miradas se cruzan ojos grises pelo oscuro. Es el chico del dos, ahora lo recuerdo. No puede hacerme nada ahora y aún tengo frio en los pies me voy hacia la camilla y me siento. Me vigila todo el rato así que yo no voy a quitarle la vista de encima.

Un viejo con una joroba entra en la habitación. Es curioso, se nota que es mayor y esta encorvado para adelante, pero esta tan estirado que no tiene ni una arruga en su rostro. Casi ni puede mover su frente y su labio superior debido a los estiramientos que se ha hecho. Sus labios están hinchados y pintados de marrón y lleva una melena larga negra atada con una coleta que termina en dos tirabuzones. Se para frente a los dos humanos teñidos. Ambos se callan de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz es grave parece enfadado

-Esta es mi sala. – dice la mujer verde

-Aviz lleva media hora esperándote en la sala seis. – el rostro de mi hombre de naranja pone una mueca triunfal.

Ella se pone blanca. Le hace un gesto al chico para que le siga haciendo mil reverencias y pidiendo mil disculpas tanto al anciano como a mi hombre naranja.

-Bueno, hasta mañana chica del 7 – me dedica un saludo con la mano cuando sale por la puerta.

El hombre naranja me indica que me desnude para que el anciano pueda tomarme medidas. Pero se limita a mirarme desnuda, el hombre de naranja me toma medidas y me ayuda a ponerme la bata cuando el viejo se lo indica.

-Bueno, haremos lo de siempre. Tengo un modelo ideal para tu distrito – oh dios mío nos pondrán esos horrorosos vestidos de árbol. – Gorjeo te llevara a que te peinen adecuadamente para el diseño y que te maquillen. Que le echen brillantina verde en los labios como en los ojos y tíñele el pelo.

No me da tiempo a protestar el hombre se va sin más y el hombre de naranja me apremia para irme a otra habitación donde están los mismos de antes preparados para el ataque. Les da unas cuantas advertencias y empiezan su labor.

Mírame en el espejo con esta pinta es mi primera derrota de los juegos. Llevo un vestido marrón ceñido hasta el extremo con corte sirena y un escote brutal, pero eso no es lo peor, mi pelo mi hermoso pelo caramelo ha sido teñido de verde estirado hasta el cielo y endurecido para que se quede de punta, incluso me han puesto pajaritos en las puntas. Ellos se felicitan. A mí me dan ganas de tomarme los sobrantes del tinte y terminar con mi sufrimiento.

Desmond entra en la habitación es un hacha. Su poco pelo a sido estirado hacia la izquierda y teñido de gris. Lleva un mono marrón. Parece que le divierten mis pintas y está orgulloso de las mías. El anciano entra del brazo de una joven asiática.

-¡Bravo! – Nos felicita – excelente trabajo – Ahora al carro. Sonreíd y no rompáis mi diseño. Si ganáis podre subastarlo.- todos ríen

El desfile es abrumador gente por todos lados. Gente que grita y en las carteleras ni rastro nuestro. La cara de los tributos del 4 van vestidos de Neptuno doradas armaduras y ella enseñando escote a más no poder y con una minifalda que no deja nada a la imaginación. Al final llegamos y el presidente Snow suelta su discurso sobre los días oscuros y demás. Al final suelta eso de "¡que comiencen los septuagésimo terceros juegos del hambre!" El público se vuelve loco gritan, patalean y silban. Nos retiramos por otra puerta.

Estoy frustrada, cabreada, enojada, enfadada e indignada. Desmond da brincos hacia Blight se abraza a él y le explica lo emocionado que esta por todo. Johana se me acerca por la espalda, su risa burlona me pone todavía más nerviosa. Paso de hablar con ella. No quiero saber nada del mundo. Voy al ascensor rápidamente arrancándome los pajaritos, abejitas que llevo en el pelo. Johana me sigue recogiendo lo que suelto en mi camino. Dice algo pero no la presto atención, solo quiero ducharme quitarme todo este potingue que tengo en la cara y en el pelo. Me coge del brazo antes de que llegue al ascensor.

-El modelito es horroroso sin duda, horrible y si quieres te lo quito ahora mismo pero no quiero otra escena como la del tren. No quiero que se vaya la pinza, otra vez. – Intento soltarme – tienes que controlar tus ataques de ira.

-Vale – solo diré eso.

El chico del cuatro se pone a mi lado y me quita una abejita del pelo, lo hace con mucho cuidado.

-Que monada, te la cambio por mi tridente de juguete – me dedica una sonrisa. Acepto el cambio y se lleva la abejita.

Cuando se aleja veo al chico del distrito 2 nos mira de lejos, nuestras miradas vuelven a cruzarse, va vestido con un traje que imita al mármol y un gorro de minero con lucecita y todo. Me quito un pajarito azul del pelo y se lo enseño. Se le relaja la expresión y parece que se va a acercar a cogerlo cuando Johana me arrastra al ascensor. Me mira un poco aturdida supongo que se pregunta porque trato así a los profesionales o quizás este descubriendo mi plan. Sea lo que sea no dice palabra solo me mira desde el otro extremo del ascensor. Las puertas se abren y una sobreexcitada Zea aparece detrás.

-¡Vaya notica! – Grita mientras zarandea las manos - ¡oh, la mejor noticia del mundo! Aún estoy temblando de la emoción. Necesito sentarme. Nos coge del brazo a Johana y a mí y nos sienta en el sofá.

Su paseo es enervante agita las manos sin decir nada más que "¡oh! ¡Qué notición!" o "¡menuda oportunidad!"

-¡Suéltalo ya! ¡Maldita sea!

-Sí, sí. Disculpad estoy tan emocionada. Cuando me lo han dicho casi me orino de la emoción – me sorprende incluso a mi oírla hablar así – Es el cumpleaños de Caesar Flickerman y el presidente Snow a dado su consentimiento para que este año se grave una celebración con los tributos, los mentores, los vigilantes de los distritos, algunos patrocinadores y el propio Caesar. Me voy a sentar me tiemblan las piernas.

-Es una gran oportunidad para poder entablar un primer contacto. – Plantea interesado Blight – habrá cámaras supongo.

-Por supuesto. – Creo que Zea va a desmayarse en dos minutos. – Lo mejor es que es esta misma noche. Dios tengo tanto que hacer.

Odag y la mujer asiática entran con unas cuantas prendas y nos indican que al parecer los tributos tenemos normas de vestuario. Todos iremos igual. Nosotras iremos con botas altas y mallas negras y una camiseta blanca que debe llegar justo por debajo del culo con el escudo de nuestro distrito en el pecho izquierdo y los chicos irán con pantalón y zapatos negros y con una camiseta blanca con el distintivo del distrito en el pecho derecho. El pelo sin recoger y el maquillaje sin extravagancias a modo natural. Así que se ponen a ello mis estilistas. Creo que es la única vez que me siento yo misma desde que llegue aquí.


	4. 4El cumpleaños de Caesar

**Capitulo 4 **

Se nos permite bajar en el ascensor por plantas empezando por los de distrito 12. Se me hace eterno y no solo porque tengo muchísima hambre sino porque Desmond no para quieto. Zea, Johana y Blight se han ido a cambiarse para la cena y nos quedamos solos con los Avot. Por fin llega el ascensor los Avot también se montan, supongo que es por aquello de no estar realmente solos en ningún momento por si nos da por hacer alguna locura. Ellos mismos nos escoltan hasta unas puertas blancas que abren dos agentes de la paz. Es una sala decorada como un gran comedor antiguo solo que los muebles antiguos han sido remodelados con colores chillones, hay sillas azules, rosas las paredes son negras y el suelo blanco inmaculado. Lo más curioso es el balconcito que encima de nosotros. Una gran vidriera que cubre toda la habitación. Es como un teatrillo. Nosotros abajo (los payasos del circo) y en las gradas los mentores, vigilantes del capitolio, patrocinadores y nobles del capitolio (el publico). Vaya parece que la arena este año será doble.

La gran puerta por donde hemos entrado se cierra retumbando en toda la sala. Busco a Johana o a Blight o si encuentro a Zea me daré por satisfecha. No veo nada, sé que hay alguien porque veo sombras pero no caras. Noto ese calor que me sube por el cuerpo cuando siento que me toman el pelo. Una voz me saca de mi proceso de calentamiento.

-Tributos, sean bienvenidos al cumpleaños de nuestro queridísimo Caesar Flickerman, que este año coincide su cumpleaños con el inicio el inicio de los juegos, así que ha tenido a bien invitaros también a vosotros a celebrarlo. Espero que disfrutéis de la cena.

El suelo empieza a temblar bajo nosotros el centro de la estancia se abre y deja paso a una gran mesa dividiendo los sitios por sectores alternando chicos y chicas de tal modo que me encuentro entre los chicos del seis y del ocho. Los avot nos sirven una crema naranja sin duda pescado, no se escucha ni una palabra. El segundo plato nada más entrar en la estancia me revuelve el estomago, se lo que es antes de que me lo pongan en la mesa. Buñuelos, los odio, se come en todos los distritos el día de navidad. Son como avena muy negra concentrada y rellena de aquello que sea más típico del distrito. En mi caso apuesto mi vida a que ahí dentro hay raíces de regaliz. El saber es tan desagradable que tengo que controlarme los vómitos. Miro a mi alrededor quizás si lo desmenuzo parezca que me lo he comido. Desmond se lo come con tanta ansia que en menos de un minuto se ha comido todo, le indico en silencio si quiere el mío, obviamente que lo quiere tiene tanta hambre como yo. Retiro la silla para dárselo pero el estruendo del arrastrar la silla hace que todo el mundo se me quede mirando. Ahí está mi escena ante las cámaras de todo Panem con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa dándole mi comida a mi primo el llorica y el resto de los tributos mirándome alucinados. ¿Qué hago suelto un "huy es que no me gusta"? quedaría como una malcriada. Alegar alguna enfermedad haría que se relamieran en mi debilidad. Optaría por el silencio y que la situación se desenvuelva con la mayor naturalidad posible pero… mi plato pesa menos, Desmond es un maquina a terminado los buñuelos y se recuesta en la silla satisfecho.

-Gracias te daré mi postre – sonríe y suelta un gran eructo

Puedo oír sonrojarse a Zea desde aquí y a Blight reírse a carcajadas. Recojo mi plato y me hundo en mi silla. Un tercer plato que resulta ser otro segundo consiste en pato a la naranja con mandarinas caramelizadas. Riquísimo. Curiosamente el Avot me sirve champan. Nos están dando alcohol a adolescentes y niños, ¡Viva el capitolio!

Nos sacan como 5 segundos platos diferentes y con ello cada vez más champan. Si la estrategia era para que nos desinhibiésemos más está dando resultado. Algunos se han cambiado de sitio para charlar con otros, otros directamente han dejado de comer solido y han pasado a los líquidos y los niños son un show bailan, ríen y juegan. Estamos dando un buen espectáculo para el capitolio. Al fin traen los postres los únicos que seguimos sentados en nuestros sitios en este momento somos los dos del 11, dudo que ella haya tomado algo de alcohol, la chica del 1 el chico del 2 y 4. Busco al chico bajito del 1 y le descubro en una esquina sentado en el suelo con la chica del 4 y la del 2 se están riendo mirando hacia la mesa.

El chico del cuatro se levanta y le dice algo al del 2 y se me quedan mirando. Doy un trago largo a mi champan y lo dejo en la mesa, una chica avot me la rellena inmediatamente, decididamente no han dado orden de emborracharnos. Me meto una porción de tarta de chocolate en la boca y dejo que la embriaguez me deje degustar sabores más intensos de la tarta, me permito hasta cerrar los ojos para evadirme de mi entorno y disfrutar aun más de mi postre.

-¿Bueno y tú de qué vas?

Abro los ojos asustada, no puedo evitar sonrojarme. ¿Quién sabe qué espectáculo estaba dando ahí comiendo tarta con los ojos cerrados? Miro a mi interlocutor el chico del distrito dos enfrente de mí sentado esta el del cuatro. ¿Qué quieren estos ahora?

-De comer tarta ¿quieres? – le acerco el plato.

-Bueno cielo, Alek me ha dicho que tuvisteis un encuentro hace unos días desnudos. – miro al chico del cuatro y entiendo perfectamente el juego. Quieren dejarme en ridículo o divertirse a mi costa, puede que este achispada pero no soy idiota ¿quieren jugar? Pues juguemos.

-¿Quién es Alek?

-Yo soy Alek – puedo oler las dos botellas que se ha bebido en su aliento.

A mí también me apetece jugar con ellos. ¿Porque no? Cuando salga a la arena ellos jugaran conmigo, además ellos se han acercado a mí para avergonzarme así que. Me quedo mirándole un largo rato. No está mal. Ojos grises, pelo negro, labios finos y mentón fuerte además está muy musculoso pero sin exceso.

-Pues no me acuerdo – digo con desdén acercando mi plato hacia mí.

-¿No te acuerdas? Yo si me acuerdo de ti – susurra a mi oído, su aliento me hace estremecerme.

-Pues vale, ¿te gusto mi abejita? – digo sonriendo al tributo del cuatro.

-¿te acuerdas de él? – Que simple son los hombres, el juego ahora está en mis manos. – A mi me ofreciste un pajarito de tu pelo – me toca el pelo y me aparto rápidamente – Tranquila no voy a hacerte daño.

-No me dejaron conservarla, cielo – noto como Alek le mira furioso – Astrid, mi compañera la tiro por el váter, tiene muy mal carácter ¿sabes?

Se sonríe y yo le sonrió, el juego es mío ahora. No os reiréis de mí tan fácilmente, tengo cuatro hermanos y se defenderme de todo tipo de pactos de testosterona. Suena el himno ¿Qué pasa ahora? La voz del presidente Snow nos hace guardar silencio a todos

-Gracias a todos por acudir a este el cumpleaños de mi querido amigo Caesar, siento no haber podido haber estado en la celebración pero espero que todos lo hayáis pasado muy bien.

El techo se ilumina y vemos atreves de las cristaleras, ahora sí, a todos los que desde lo alto nos estaban observando. Veo a Johana que habla con un hombre bastante bebido y no presta ninguna atención a nosotros. Vuelve a sonar el himno pero las luces siguen encendidas tal que ahora podemos ver a Caesar rodeado de un montón de engendros multi-decorados del capitolio. Veo una mujer que ha hecho con su pelo un peinado muy similar a mi puesta en escena en el desfile de los tributos, no puedo reprimir una carcajada. Me quedo helada de golpe casi ni puedo respirar el tributo del dos Alek me está dado un beso, no solo eso sino que me coge fuerte entre sus brazos y no me deja moverme, no puedo huir. Sus ojos están cerrados y parece que estar disfrutando del momento. Ahora sí que siento todo el champan que ha bebido. Reúno todas mis fuerzas para apartarlo de mí. Pero me resulta imposible. Segunda opción. Le muerdo el labio se retira de golpe sangra un poco me mira un poco asustado. Me vuelvo hacia la cristalera y noto la cara de horror de Johana me señala algo detrás de mí me vuelvo rápidamente y noto como un agente me da un golpe en el estomago con la porra lo siguiente es la descarga de otro de ellos que me deja inconsciente en el suelo.

Dolor, solo siento dolor en mi vientre. Me levanto la parte superior de mi pijama frente al espejo y veo el moratón. Todo mi estomago es morado y duele muchísimo. Una chica avot entra en mi habitación y deja encima de la cama un pantalón marrón y una camiseta negra junto con unas botas. Me ayuda a desvestirme, hasta esto duele. Es como si un camión me hubiese atropellado después de que me hubiese caído desde un acantilado. Ducharme me calma un poco y noto que el estar encorvada o sentada duele menos que estar erguida y andando. La avot también me ayuda a vestirme y me acompaña al comedor. Desmond está allí desayunando junto con Zea y Johana. Me dejo caer en la silla más cercana y la avot me sirve lo que suelo desayunar.

-La cagaste – me dice Johana dando un golpe en la tripa que me hace estremecerme – y bien, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pelearte con otro tributo?

-No me pelee – noto mi voz entumecida y ronca – me estaba besando yo solo intentaba defenderme

-¿Qué dices? – grita Zea. Noto que su grito nos taladra tanto Desmond como a mí – Yo no vi eso ¿de verdad? Tengo que buscar esas imágenes.

-Nadie se fijo en eso, ahora bajareis al entrenamiento es obligatorio. Intenta mostrar tus habilidades igual le interesas a los profesionales algo más que para llevarte a la cama…

Gracioso, muy gracioso. Montamos en el ascensor, ya solo el descenso es nauseabundo, veo como Desmond se controla el no vomitar, si el vomita yo lo también lo hare. Cuando llegamos abajo ya están allí los profesionales y algún crio de algún distrito. Mi mirada se cruza casi de inmediato con Alek, voy a seguir a mi tema de no me acuerdo de nada, de nada excepto del dolor de mi estomago. Encuentro un sitio donde poder sentarme y seguir apartada con mi dolor así que lentamente me dirijo al banco de madera y me dejo caer. Ese maldito agente de la paz me dio bien, supongo que alguien me habrá mirado que no me rompiera nada. Alek se sienta a mi lado y me toca la espalda. No tengo ni ganas de hacer nada no por miedo a que otro agente me termine de romper sino porque si hago algún movimiento brusco me dolerá muchísimo más.

-¿Aún me duele el labio sabes?

Me pongo en modo ignorando. No pienso hablar con él, ni contestarle, ni mirarle. Para mí no existes. El tributo del uno se acerca.

-Vamos Alek empecemos el entrenamiento.

La vigilante del entrenamiento empieza a hablar, todos se reúnen a su lado. Nos dice las normas y que queda prohibido pelearnos entre nosotros. Hay diferentes áreas de entrenamiento supervivencia, armas, resistencia, lógica, velocidad, fuerza, primeros auxilios y camuflaje. Podemos elegir las que queramos y en todas ellas hay una persona responsable que nos ayudara en todo.

Los profesionales se agrupan y van directos a las armas, no esconden su potencial. El resto se dividen en supervivencia, lógica y primeros auxilios. Creo que mi entrenamiento hoy se limitara a acunarme hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

-No puedes estar todo el entrenamiento ahí sentada

Levanto la vista y esta la vigilante del entrenamiento mirándome.

-Tienes que hacer algo.

-No puedo – suspiro – mi estomago me mata

-Lo que no puedes es estar aquí sentada, si no puede soportar un dolor de estomago no creo que aguantes los juegos.

Saco fuerzas, no sé de dónde, pero las saco. Me levanto y voy lentamente hacia la zona de supervivencia, allí puedo estar reclinada. Me enseñan a hacer fuego de modo rudimentario, cuando lo controlo me mandan a la zona de supervivencia. El levantarme es el sufrimiento mayor. El responsable de supervivencia me da una charla sobre las enfermedades más comunes y los motivos de muerte más frecuentes. Se acerca a mí y me da una pastilla verde. No dice ni una palabra y su cuerpo se interpone entre el resto del recinto y yo. Sonríe y me da confianza así que me la trago. Casi inmediatamente empiezo a notar una sensación de frescor en mi estomago y el dolor va desapareciendo. Presto mucha atención a todos sus consejos. Me llama la atención el interés que me obliga a prestar a algunos remedios más que a otros. Me hace un gesto para que pase a cualquiera de los puestos de combate donde realmente podre mostrar algo a todos los vigilantes, aunque no creo que lo hagan a no ser que me meta en la ponchera o me reboce con el cerdo. La lógica no es lo mío, la resistencia tampoco, en mi vida he tocado un arco ni una lanza y veo que los profesionales están alabándose a sí mismos en las armas cuerpo a cuerpo, solo me queda la sección de artes marciales.

Me acerco al puesto, el entrenador me indica cómo utilizar la máquina de hologramas de lucha. Al parecer esa máquina lo que hace es crear un entorno de lucha, donde sentiré los golpes pero no tendrán consecuencias después. A todas luces será como una lucha normal, donde yo misma tendré que medir los puntos fuertes y débiles de mi adversario virtual.

Me pongo en el centro y un recuadro me envuelve. Frente a mí se proyecta la imagen de un hombre blanco, alto, musculoso, comienza a atacarme. Me da un golpe en el estomago que me hace tambalearme. Para ser una proyección el dolor es muy intenso. Me muevo rápidamente esquivando su segundo golpe. Mis puntos fuertes: se saltar alto y soy rápida; los suyos: es fuerte. Golpeo su espalda y se da la vuelta para envestirme, le esquivo saltando por encima de él y dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda. Me agarra del brazo antes de nada y me zarandea contra las paredes del cubo, con las que me estrello. No se ve nada del gimnasio las pareces son tan resistentes como si fueran de metal. Me muevo justo a tiempo de esquivar otro golpe que hace que se estrelle contra la pared su puño. El efecto de la pastilla verde se está desvaneciendo quizás provocado por el puñetazo que me dio, tengo que terminar con esto cuanto antes. Decido coger carrerilla atacarle, me esquiva salto apoyando mis pies en la pared y dando una voltereta por encima de él. Termino con mis piernas en su cuello haciendo que todo el caiga al suelo con un movimiento rápido, el crack de su cuello me devuelve a la realidad, si hubiese sido una persona de verdad le habría roto el cuello. Jamás había luchado tan duro con nadie. El cubo desaparece, los vigilantes estaban atentos a la lucha. Desmond comienza a aplaudir, me vuelvo hacia él y le hecho una mirada heladora. ¿Quién es esta persona? Yo no soy una asesina.


	5. 5LA Entrevista

**Capitulo 5**

Zea parece emocionada esta mañana, nos sirve ella misma el desayuno alabando nuestras elecciones de comida y bebida, incluso alaba nuestra vestimenta y eso que es la del entrenamiento. Cuando estamos tomando lo que nos sirve nos explica los motivos de su felicidad, hoy es el día de la entrevista con Caesar, explica que después del entrenamiento de hoy debemos subir rápidamente a comer luego nos dejara echarnos una pequeña siesta y a media tarde vendrá Odag para vestirme para la entrevista y Johana me dirá como debo comportarme.

Llevo toda la noche soñando con las palabras de mi padre "Alíate con los Profesionales" "Haz lo que sea para que te acepten y confíen en ti" "Ya no eres una niña. Eres una mujer haz lo que sea ¿lo entiendes?" Supongo que su lo que sea es un lo que sea del todo. Y si mi padre hubiese visto lo que Alek hizo en la cena, el beso, y como yo le mordí, me hubiese ganado una buena bronca. Quizás debería jugar la baza de la chica enamoradiza, tal vez él pueda ser mi baza para entrar dentro de los profesionales y así hacer lo que mi padre me dijo. Por otro lado mi exhibición del otro día de lucha fue más que notable, aunque eso me puede convertir más en rival que en aliada.

En el entrenamiento me voy directamente a la sección de trampas. No tengo ni idea de cazar así que supongo que puede resultarme útil. Es difícil hacer las trampas bien y que funcionen. Además tengo la cabeza más en mi estrategia para acercarme a los profesionales que en lo que hago, me pillo un dedo con una de las trampas. Me meto el dedo en la boca ya que el estrangulamiento me ha hecho mucho daño y me alivia bastante. No puedo reprimir mirar a los profesionales tímidamente, siguen con sus cuchillos, sus arcos, espadas y tridentes. Noto la mirada de la chica del 4 y retiro la mirada avergonzada por haber sido descubierta espiándolos. Ella se acerca a mí dejando a sus amigos.

-Hola, zoy Aztrid – me ofrece la mano, saco mi dedo de la boca me limpio con la camiseta y aprieto su mano.

-Ever

-Ayer me fije en ti. – se pone a mi lado – erez buena luchadora y fuerte por lo que vi. – sonríe, no debo bajar la guardia, seguramente sea una prueba.

-Suerte supongo

-Umm – se vuelve hacia los profesionales – Ezo dijo Agatha, dijo que el entrenador de la zezión lo había puezto en modo fazil y que hazta un bebe lo habría hecho mejor. – su ceceo es hipnotizador es como una serpiente que intenta llevarte a su nido para devorarte. - Pero yo creo que lo hizizte muy bien. – sonríe y se aleja dando saltitos.

¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Estaba siendo sincera o quería testearme antes de dar el informe al resto? Sea como fuere debo hacer algo o seré una más y visto lo visto no tengo ni idea como hacer que se fijen en mi. Voy a la sección de resistencia, la chica y el chico del once están allí, escalan la pared, suben por las cuerdas, esprintan en la maquina. Sin duda estos dos están bien coordinados, intentar aliarme con ellos sería como aliarme con dos leones hambrientos. El monitor de la sección me invita a entrar, pero me siento tan compungida a su lado que no me apetece mucho entrar y que me atropellen, así que sonrió y me doy la vuelta. Ir a la sección de lógica seria una pérdida de tiempo. Y en las armas están afincados Astrid y compañía. Supongo que podría probar con algo. Ignoro el grupo y me dirijo al entrenador, le explico que soy buena en el cuerpo a cuerpo desarmado y que nunca he usado armas en mi vida. Él me dirige a una sección que hay todas las armas empezamos por las de lanzar, horriblemente mal. El arco cae al suelo, oigo las risas detrás mío, me doy la vuelta descubro que me están observando, ¡genial! más presión. Los cuchillos llegan a su destino pero si eso hubiese sido una lucha real no habrían hecho daño a nadie, con la pértiga casi me saco un ojo, más risas noto un calor intenso que me está subiendo a la cabeza, y el tridente ni puedo levantarlo. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa, ¿Quién me mandaría a mi acercarme aquí? El entrenador me acerca un puñal, me dice algo así como "esto puedes usarlo como tener un puño solo que cortante" estoy harta, no me sirven de nada las armas y me siento cada vez más frustrada. Cojo el puñal y lo estrello contra la diana de prácticas, fallo y da en la pared. Loca de ira me dirijo al gimnasio Agatha la chica del uno se pone en medio, soy como una hoya a punto de estallar así que, como no quiero broncas, pretendo esquivarla pero ella quiere el enfrentamiento, nuestros hombros se chocan, dolor, pero las dos ponemos cara de póker y nos quedamos mirándonos mientras continuamos adelante hacia nuestros destinos. En el gimnasio encuentro el saco y comienzo a liberar mi ira contra él. Patadas y golpes, patadas y puñetazos, puñetazos por arriba, patadas altas y por fin una gran patada en el centro. ¡ZAASS! El saco sale despedido y golpea al chico del doce. ¡Ups! Me giro rápida hacia los agentes de las puertas. Veo como echan mano a la porra. Me pongo blanca, volverá a dolerme y lo peor que esta vez no ha sido a propósito, cierro los ojos esperando el estallido de la porra.

-¡Alto! – El vigilante de la sección del gimnasio se pone justo frente a mí abro los ojos tímidamente – La cadena estaba desgastada ya había informado de ello. Ha sido un accidente desafortunado.

Creo que voy a empezar a llorar. No quiero que nadie me vea, así que entre sollozos le pido permiso a ese mismo vigilante para salir, me lo concede y salgo corriendo. Quiero volver a mi casa, quiero volver al sitio donde era yo misma, donde no tenia que medir mis movimientos y donde no hacía daño a la gente. Noto las lagrimas saladas en mi rostro y me acurruco contra la pared. En el fondo no soy más que una niña mimada por sus cuatro hermanos y sus padres, nunca he tenido que enfrentarme a nada. No somos la gente más desgraciada de mi distritito ni los que más hambre pasamos. Si en mi familia alguien se ha tenido que quedar sin comer esa jamás he sido yo. Mi madre antes dejaba de comer ella antes de que yo pasara hambre. ¿Qué preocupación he tenido yo? ¿Ir a por agua antes del colegio? ¿Por qué mis padres no me prepararon nunca para esta posibilidad?

Un cuerpo se sienta a mi lado y me pasa la mano por los hombros. Me giro despacio. Astrid, la tributo del cuatro está sentada a mi lado.

-No te preocupez – me dice – ha zido un accidente, eso dizen, pero yo me he fijado en cómo le dabaz al zaco y si hubieze zido Agatha la habriaz machacado. – sonríe

No puedo reprimir una risita tímida. Me coge y me abraza juntando nuestras cabezas. Esta chica es un encanto pero ¿Cuál es su encanto? No la he visto destacada en ningún área. Agatha es buena con el arco, Alek es bueno con cuchillos y espadas. El otro chico del uno es bueno con la lanza y cuerpo a cuerpo, la del dos es buena también con las armas a distancia y el chico guapo del cuatro es bueno con tridente, arco, trampas y redes.

Nos levantamos al ver que todos salen del entrenamiento, Astrid se aleja de mi cuando ve a su compañero de distrito y yo espero hasta que sale el tributo del doce, me acerco a él y le pido disculpas, se ve claramente que ha estado llorando me acepta las disculpas y me voy buscando a Desmond. Parece que este niño se está tomando todo esto como un juego. No le preocupa lo más mínimo que en unos días seguramente muere en la cornucopia por alguien de esta fila, casi todo el tiempo que está en el entrenamiento se lo pasa hablando con los otros niños o jugando con ellos, para él es más sencillo hacer amigos aquí.

La comida está servida cuando llegamos Zea nos deja darnos una ducha rápida y nos ordena comer rápidamente para que podamos descansar bien antes de la llegada del equipo de preparación.

Me tumbo en la cama en ropa interior. No se me quita de la mente el beso de Alek. Esa podría ser mi llave para entrar en el círculo de los Profesionales, pero el entrar ahí significa el dar la espalda por completo a cualquier opción de ayudar a Desmond a poder sobrevivir a la cornucopia. Ya sé que nadie me ha cargado con la tarea de protegerle, pero a fin de cuentas, a no ser que la cosa cambie en la arena intentare por lo menos que salga vivo de la cornucopia, luego que se busque la vida.

Casi ni he dormido cuando entra mi equipo de preparación, empiezan a cacarear entre ellos, hablan tan rápido que aunque intento seguir la conversación la mayoría de las veces parecen que hablan otro idioma.

Parece que esta noche me van a vestir elegante. Me han ondulado todo el pelo sin mucho volumen, tengo unas pestañas postizas negras larguísimos y también han decorado mis ojos de color negro avivando mi color natural y me han pintado los labios de un rojo vivo que hace que resalte la blancura de mi cara. Odag admira el maquillaje y la peluquería, me visten con el vestido rojo palabra de honor con vuelo y falda de tul. Unos altísimos tacones negros. Me están dando un liquido, cuando terminan mis piernas parecen más estilizadas y más brillantes. Odeg me da los últimos retoques y me da permiso para salir fuera allí me espera Johana para darme algún consejo.

-Creo que llamaras la atención – dice frotándose las manos – seguro que algún viejo baboso del capitolio se fijara en ti. Eso es bueno para mí. Cuanto más sexy parezcas en el escenario, más babosos conseguirás como patrocinadores. Así que tu tarea esta noche es ser sexy.

El resto del trayecto lo hacemos en silencio, no parece que Johana tenga mucha fe en mi como tributo ganador. Al entrar en el corredor de detrás del escenario, Blight se pone junto a mí.

-Lo harás muy bien.

Las puertas se abren y me doy de bruces con el tributo del uno, se queda mirándome perplejo, uno de los ayudantes me dirige a mi sitio, no puedo evitar el mirar al tributo del cuatro cuando paso a su lado, asiente sonriente, parece que el vestidito de Odag tiene el efecto que Johana quería. Nos colocan en la fila y nos dan las instrucciones de cómo salir al escenario cuando llegue el momento, primero los chicos y luego las chicas y nos tenemos que sentar en ese orden.

Mi pensamiento es simple cuando suena la sirena para que vayamos entrando. "no te tropieces" "SEXY" "no te tropieces" "sonríe, se amable". Vamos entrando en procesión. Es abrumador el griterío de la sala, la gente del capitolio enloquece al vernos entrar. Y la voz en off presenta a Caesar Flickerman. El suelo se abre y sale el presentador, con su inconfundible pelo azul y su traje, este año, dorado. Sonríe y sus dientes blancos inmaculados parecen centellear con las luces del escenario. Con un solo gesto suyo el gentío se calla. Ahora habla de los juegos del año pasado donde gano aquel chico que se dedico a envenenar al resto mientras dormía. "sonríe, se sexy" apenas puedo oír nada más en mi cabeza. Busco a Johana o a Blight pero no les veo, si veo a Brutus que está haciendo gestos a sus discípulos.

Por fin Caesar llama al chico del distrito uno.

-Sircon Maes – la gente aplaude fuerte, Sircon se acerca levantando las manos en un alto y Caesar le ofrece asiento.

La entrevista se centra en los músculos super-desaroyados del chico, le pregunta por su familia y sobre su estancia en el capitolio. La entrevista finaliza cuando suena la bocina y Caesar no tarda en llamar a la tributo del uno.

-Agatha Mistaker – se acerca seria al escenario y veo a Brutus hacer gestos de que sonría.

Parece nerviosa ante la presión de las cámaras, sus respuestas en toda la entrevista son balbuceos y susurros, incluso veo a alguna que otra persona bostezar. Bocina.

-Alek Trinked – se pone de pie y me echa un vistazo, casi ni reparo en ello sigo con mis dictados "ser sexy" "no caerme" "sonríe" así que parece que le dedico una sonrisa.

Caesar anima la entrevista y Alek le sigue el juego muy bien, incluso reímos algunos tributos con sus ocurrencias. El chico parece divertido. Bocina.

-Ins Trinked – Alek le tiende la mano para que se levante de la silla. Mismo apellido. ¿Primos? ¿Parientes? ¿O quizás solo casualidad?

Hermanos y mellizos además, toda la entrevista es divertida. Ins es irónica y Caesar también. Se ríen de ellos mismos. Bocina.

Las entrevistas de los tributos del tres son ingeniosas e incluso la chica le hace una manualidad a Caesar una flor de papel que él se cuelga de la solapa.

-Derek Frost – el tributo del cuatro da un salto y abraza a Caesar y lanza besos al aire. El público se derrite con él, por lo menos las mujeres.

Derek nos hace reír a todos en más de una ocasión, sus tomas y dacas con el presentador son desternillantes y en más de una ocasión se me escapa una lágrima de la risa.

-Astrid Bash – los maquilladores han hecho uno de sus mejores trabajos con ella. Va radiante con un vestido dorado imitando al de una camarera francesa y le han rizado el pelo. Muy cargado para mi gusto pero sí del estilo del capitolio.

Al parecer el abuelo de Astrid fue vencedor de los juegos hace años. A ella se le escapa alguna lágrima hablando de su casa y de su familia y de lo que ella desearía que su abuelo hubiese sido su mentor pero que está contenta con la que tiene.

Las siguientes entrevistas no me interesan e intento pensar en mi actitud ante la cámara. Sonriente y sexy. Eso está claro. Me pongo a pensar en la cara que debería tener.

-Desmond Green - ¿Qué? ¿Ya? Desmond se levanta me da un abrazo y se va directo a darle otro a Caesar.

Las cosas que se le ocurren a Desmond son las de un niño de su edad, le habla a Caesar de la comida del capitolio, de la cama, de las duchas de agua caliente y de Fiona, su estilista, también le habla de Blight y de Zea. Casi no deja hablar a Caesar y el pone caras continuamente. Suena la bocina y Desmond se hecha en brazos de Caesar para despedirse. El público ríe de la mueca del presentador.

-Ever Green – "no te caigas" "se sexy" "sonríe" me levanto y me acerco a Caesar me tiende la mano y me la besa.

-¡Madre mía! – Dice Caesar sin quitarme ojo – acaba de subir la temperatura unos cuantos grados – risas

-No creo, - modesta – es porque el color rojo siempre levanta pasiones – miradita al público y risita tonta.

-¡uhm! No creo que pasiones sea exactamente lo que acabas de levantar ahora mismo querida – risas del público Caesar me coge la mano y la pone en su pierna. No la retires acércate más a él – y bien.

-¿y bien? – pregunto yo sonriente

-Me has dejado en blanco. Cuéntanos ¿Quién es el afortunado que te espera en el siete?

-¿afortunado? – seria cara de tonta de no entender la pregunta

-Sí el chico afortunado de esperarte allí. No nos mientas una chica tan guapa como tu seguro que tiene un chico esperándote en casa.

-Uno no Caesar – risita volviendo al papel – tengo cinco – el publico exclama un oh y escucho algún otro detrás mío pero o voy a girarme, parezco una golfa – mis cuatro hermanos y mi padre – suelto un beso con la mano al aire.

Caesar se pone de pie y tira de mi mano para que le siga.

Sería un delito mantenerte ahí sentada, dejemos que todos vean tu esplendida figura – tu eres uno de esos viejos babosos de los que habla Johana – ¿eres la única chica de cuatro hermanos? Duro ¿no?

-Más duro para mis novios, ninguno se atrevía a acompañarme hasta mi casa. – risas

-Bueno cariño, - me toca el pelo, empiezo a incomodarme pero sonrío – ¿has echado ojo a alguno de nuestros tributos?

-Bueno… - giro la cabeza y me encuentro con Alek recostado hacia adelante – Hay que admitir que este año hay chicos interesante.

-¿interesantes? – Suena la bocina – ¡Noooo! – Grita – no puedo creer que tenga que despedirte. – besa mi mano, hago una reverencia al público y vuelvo a mi sitio despacio. Sigo sonriendo hasta que el foco de encima de mí se apaga.

Aun así no relajo mi postura ni dejo de sonreís, noto como Caesar me mira de reojo en ocasiones.


	6. 6LA Alianza

**Capitulo 6**

Desayuno rápidamente, estoy ganando kilos rápidamente con las comilonas del capitolio, sin duda me vendrá bien en la arena pero también hace que me cueste mucho más moverme cuando lucho.

La cercanía de la arena se nota cada vez más en el ambiente. Aun los profesionales no han dado ningún paso para alianza y Astrid parece más inmersa en desarrollar sus habilidades que en cualquier otra cosa. Ahora ya se cual es su habilidad. Aparte de ser muy rápida es muy buena poniendo trampas mortales y no solo para animales. Por mi parte intento aprender algún tipo de lucha con la daga o con las "uñas". Las uñas son unas cuchillas que se ponen en las puntas de los dedos y simulan unas garras de león, son tan fuertes que puedes atravesar a una persona o rajar el estomago sin apenas ejercer fuerza.

El entrenamiento de hoy ha sido duro, el entrenador ha insistido en hacer el entrenamiento con dos rivales, por suerte he ganado aunque por los pelos, él mismo me ha dicho que más de una de las envestidas hubiese sido casi mortal. Desmond practica diariamente rapidez y primeros auxilios, sabe subir a los arboles fácilmente pero ahora lo hace rápido y como un mono, sin punto de apoyo alguno.

Buen entrenamiento – dice Astrid – ven conmigo.

Me coge del brazo y me lleva hacia el grupito de profesionales. Me para frente a ellos y se pone junto a las chicas, es la única que sonríe. Un sudor frio corre mi espalda y la verdad es que no me gusta cómo me están mirando parezco ser estudiada por ellos.

-Bueno chica del siete – empieza a decir Sircon, el tributo del uno – te vendría bien en la arena ser nuestra aliada.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que seamos aliados? – parezco confundida lo sé pero por dentro estoy dando saltos de alegría.

-Sí, nos hemos fijado en tus habilidades – comienza Alek acercándose –has mejorado mucho con la daga y dominas las uñas casi perfectamente – Agatha la chica del uno tuerce el gesto – además creemos que tus habilidades en la entrevista te habrá hecho ganar algún que otro patrocinador que nos puede venir bien llegado el momento.

-¡Vaya! – pose pensativa, soy una ama de la actuación – No me había parado yo a pensar en que podía haber llamado la atención de nadie importante el día de la entrevista.

-Seguro que sí. – su voz empieza a irritarse, ese chico que en la entrevista que me hizo soltar carcajada no existe, no soy la única actriz de la arena. – Caesar te comía con los ojos…

-Acepto – Astrid se me tira a los brazos de un salto y da un grito.

-¿Sin condiciones?

Niego con la cabeza. Por lo menos la primera parte de la rogativa de mi padre se ha cumplido y no tengo intención de hacer nada más por Desmond que el intentar que salga de la cornucopia con vida, pero eso claro no voy a pedírselo a ellos. Alek sonríe, no entiendo a este chico. Sircon se acerca y me da la mano, no sé si su intención es rompérmela porque la estruja de una manera. Derek se aparta a Astrid y me da un abrazo y hunde su cabeza entre mi pelo.

Bien hecho – me dice al oído – veras que bien nos lo pasamos en la arena.

El resto del entrenamiento se dedica a decirme cual es el plan que tienen en la cornucopia. La verdad es que no esperaba un plan maestro pero cada año hacen lo mismo. El plan es correr más que el resto y no dejar que nadie consiga nada de la cornucopia. Por lo tanto mi plan para Desmond es que se aleje de la cornucopia ya me encargare de extraviar alguna mochila para él.

En la habitación intento hablar con Johana pero es como si me rehuyera, así que opto por hablar con Blight. Parece tierno con Desmond, así que igual me puede aconsejar algo. Parece que nadie quiere escucharme. Así que decido esperar a la cena. Allí estaremos todos y no podrán huir y no creo que no vayan a aparecer.

Así es en la cena están todos. Las caras de todos menos de Zea son un poema. Me sirvo un plato de crema fría de espárragos y me siento junto a Desmond.

Los profesionales me han pedido que me alié con ellos

Johana escupe su sopa de marisco a mi cara. Blight se queda helado al igual que Desmond. Sin embargo Zea se le ha iluminado la cara.

-He aceptado

-Bueno pues enhorabuena ¿no? – responde Blight

-Bien estando con ellos por lo menos seguro llegaras hasta los últimos ocho – sonríe Johana su sonrisa es algo confusa, entre irónica y nerviosa.

-Su plan es el de todos los años – miro a Blight – he pensando en que Desmond debería ir en otra dirección y yo le dejare una mochila de las buenas cerca del bosque para que la recoja.

-Desmond no debe ir a la cornucopia.- su voz es tosca y seca. Parece molesto por no incluirle en mi pacto.

-Eres lista chica, me parece muy buena tu táctica – replica Johana

-Sí, parece que tu mentora te ha enseñado bien – Johana hace un gesto de reproche pero no dice nada – solo un consejo como mentor cuidado con ellos, no son tus amigos. Habitúate a dormir con un ojo abierto.

El resto de la cena termina sin más conversación. Johana parece realmente contenta. Estoy cansada así que me voy a la cama rápidamente. Ojala pudiera mandar un mensaje a mi padre, decirle que voy a hacer las cosas como él me pidió que las hiciera. No hago más que dar vueltas, pensando en mi casa. No puedo dormir así que le levanto a por algo para beber tengo la garganta seca. Parece que los mentores y Zea siguen en el salón y parece que discuten.

-Ahora tiene posibilidades de ganar - replica Blight

-Eso es bueno – susurra Zea – si ella gana el distrito gana y todos ganamos.

-La estrategia de los patrocinadores no estaba pensada para que ganara.

-No ganara – veo a Johana a través del reflejo del espejo – los profesionales no la dejaran ganar. Aunque este dentro no sabrá llevar la situación, seguramente la usaran hasta que queden los últimos ocho y luego la mataran entre todos, cuando ya no la necesiten

Trago saliva. Había pensando esa posibilidad. Pero también había pensado no ser tan idiota como para darles la espalda.

-Más vale que lleves razón – Oigo como Blight se deja caer en una silla, parece aliviarle pensar que perderé – Si gana será un desastre.

-¡Bah! – la voz de Johana suena extrañamente cercana. Me escondo un poco más en la oscuridad

-Johana tu enfoque al publico es peligroso. Sé que tienes en la lista de patrocinadores al mismísimo Caesar Flickerman- no sé porque pero eso me llena de alegría.

-Eso es confidencial – susurra Zea nerviosa

-La chica ha gustado en la entrevista, mi tarea es que guste para que en la arena cuando necesite vendas, agua, comida o abrigo lo tenga, lo que pase después ya se verá.

-Parece mentira. – Nunca había oído a Blight tan enfadado, siempre ha sido tan dulce con Desmond – si la chica gana… si ella gana será la puta de todo el capitolio ¿acaso no sabes eso? Te deje con tu juego porque no creí tener ganadores entre manos. El destino de la chica estará en tus manos – blanca, estoy blanca, la sangre se me ha parado en las venas. Suena el timbre del ascensor y escucho los pasos de dos personas – pesara en tu conciencia cuando le hagan lo que le hicieron a Finnick.

Me asomo lentamente a la habitación y veo a Johana sentada en la mesa con las manos apretando los ojos. Suelta un largo suspiro y se dirige al ascensor. Me quedo allí quieta hasta que se va y aun así un rato más, hasta que las luces automáticas se apagan.

La puta del capitolio. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Si gano los juegos, volveré a mi casa, mi distrito tendrá comida durante un año y mi familia y yo seremos ricos. ¿Qué le paso a Finnick? Me pone la piel de gallina ¿mi padre sabía algo de eso? Tengo frio y no me encuentro bien. Las opciones son claras o ganar los juegos y ser la puta del capitolio o perder y morir. Ninguna de las dos me atrae. Me tumbo en la cama tardo un minuto en ponerme a llorar como una niña pequeña y así me quedo hasta que me duermo.

Los fofos dedos de Zea tocan la puerta. Entra en la habitación con una gran sonrisa. Canturrea "un día, un día y ya" ¿tantas ganas tiene de ver mi muerte? Me mete ella misma en la ducha sin dejar a la avot que haga nada me peina y viste. El espejo muestra la verdad. Parezco muerta, me estoy viendo ahí en ese espejo gigante de mi cuarto de baño y no puedo dejar de pensar que esto viendo a ser muerto. A mi misma mañana mismo en la cornucopia o dentro de cinco días cuando los profesionales me acribillen. La puta del capitolio, Caesar Flickerman, ese hombre siempre me ha parecido tan amable y tan agradable, pero no como para tanto. Mi familia no permitirá que el capitolio me haga eso. Entonces los mataran, me respondo.

Zea me acompaña hasta la puerta del entrenamiento y me da un abrazo. No reacciono, no tengo ganas hoy de afectos, o cariños. Me da un beso en la mejilla, esta exaltación de amor me exaspera. Entro en el gimnasio y me limpio con la manga la mejilla. Les saludo y voy al ring holográfico. El entrenador me indica que le subirá el nivel. No estoy concentrada así que recibo más golpes de los que doy. Me vuelvo hacia los profesionales, Derek pasa su brazo sobre mí para consolarme. Él es guapo y su entrevista también se centro en belleza. ¿Además no es Finnik su mentor? Me da miedo preguntar nada. Si yo gano seré la puta y si él gana su destino será similar al de su mentor. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro como acto reflejo, no paro a pensar en donde estoy, solo en que este chico y yo podemos tener el mismo destino como vencedores.

Practicar tiro a distancia es frustrante. Noto una fuerza que me agarra el hombro y tira de mi hacia atrás chocando de espaldas contra el expositor de espadas. El golpe ha sido fuerte y tardo un rato en poder entender que ha pasado. La tributo del once me ha tirado al suelo. Los profesionales la encierran entre ellos y los agentes de la paz se acercan al tumulto. La dan varios golpes y su compañero de distrito se tira hacia ellos como un lobo para defenderla. El entrenador de la sección de primero auxilios me ayuda a levantarme y me aparta para atender mis heridas.

-Sabes que el contacto con los arboles de tronco rojo son venenosos –susurra

Me quedo mirándolo perpleja. Me mira, sonríe y sigue con las curas. Alek se sienta a mi lado, el monitor le mira el corte de la ceja y se va a buscar un botiquín. Miro el borboteo de sangre de su ceja. Cojo una gasa y la pongo en su herida. No aparta los ojos de mí.

-Sujétatela – le susurro dulcemente

-¿Te duele? – me susurra

-Un poco, pero parece más superficial que otra cosa – miro mi pierna sangra bastante, que inconveniente a dos días de la arena, aunque parece superficial.

-Matare a esa zorra – dice girando su cabeza hacia la tributo que sacan arrastras.- matare a todo el que se interponga entre tú y yo.

Bajo la mano lentamente. Y busco otra gasa ignorando sus palabras.

-¿Me has oído? – Me coge de la muñeca – No permitiré que nadie nos separe. Mientras te mantengas a mi lado no te pasara nada.

No sé cómo reaccionar. Trago saliva y asiento instintivamente. Él sonríe. ¿Cómo se acaba de tomar mi asentimiento? ¿Pensara que le correspondo? El monitor se acerca con gasas y una crema que le hecha en la herida. A mí me corta la pernera del pantalón dejando a la vista un montón de cortes y en uno de ellos una "uña" clavada. Me estremezco al ver el estado y busco la mano de Alek cuando empieza a sacarla. Él se queda a mi lado incluso después de que todos se hayan ido del gimnasio el monitor termina y me da la misma crema que utilizo con la ceja de Alek, luego me venda la pierna. Se ofrece a acompañarme él mismo hasta mi piso el monitor lo piensa y luego acepta con la condición de que un agente nos acompañe. Paso mi brazo por su cuello, pero es más alto que yo y voy incomoda. Me eleva y me lleva en volandas hasta el ascensor, así voy mucho mejor, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y veo una sonrisa en su cara. Huele muy bien, huele a lavanda. Me lleva como si no pesase nada, pero en el ascensor insisto en que me baje. Vuelve a mi mente "lo que sea, ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer" me acerco cojeando a él y le beso. Me coge por la cintura, este beso no es como el primero, ambos llevamos el compás, ambos nos fusionamos en uno solo y ninguno de los dos ha bebido. Si él esta colado por mí, este beso debería hacerle más fiel a mí. Parece una eternidad, parece que el tiempo se para pero el ascensor se detiene y comienzan a abrirse las puertas. Nos separamos y miramos al agente de la paz. Impasible ni ha echado mano de su porra para separarnos, supongo que el espectáculo le ha gustado. Al otro lado aparece Zea con claro nerviosismo me arrastra fuera, miro hacia el ascensor y veo la mano levantada de Alek con una media sonrisa.


	7. 7LA despedida

**Capitulo 7**

Siento la humedad en mis sabanas y me incorporo de inmediato, mi cara es un horror al ver las sabanas llenas de sangre. Mis heridas supuran una mezcla de sangre y pus, al parecer los cuidados del monitor de primeros auxilios no fueron suficientes, lo que más me asusta es que no me duele nada. Definitivamente eso no puede ser bueno. Grito ayuda y aparece la chica avot que me suele servir de inmediato, no sé si los avot dormirán pero siempre están preparados, le enseño la pierna y sale disparada. No siento la pierna, me la pellizco un par de veces, al menos eso sí lo siento.

La chica avot aparece con un hombre, me examina la pierna y me pide que me recueste, no tengo idea de lo que hace pero la pierna empieza a dolerme, noto que se me va la cabeza, hoy no puedo fallar al entrenamiento hoy es la noche de las puntuaciones y mañana comienzan los juegos. El médico mezcla un mejunje y me ordena el tomarlo, inmediatamente pierdo la conciencia.

No me duele nada y me despierto porque un rayo de sol me da en los ojos ¿Qué hora será? Me levanto lentamente para no sentir el dolor inminente cuando apoye el pie. Poso el pie y noto una molestia en el musculo, pero no dolor intenso. Me miro tímidamente la pierna y descubro lo que el médico me hizo, tengo la pierna cosida por varios lados y embadurnada en una crema transparente. Me levanto y voy al pasillo. No se escucha ningún ruido, sigo al comedor allí está la chica avot, al verme corre hacia a mí y me coge del brazo.

-estoy bien – le susurro acercándome a la mesa del centro – solo tengo hambre

Me sirve algo que sabe que me gustara, me lo tomo despacio.

-¿Dónde está Desmond?

Ella me señala hacia abajo, ¿estará en el entrenamiento? Oigo el ascensor y aparece el doctor con Zea.

-Estas despierta, eso es bueno, el medicamento que te di era para que te quitara la infección.

- Doctor, esta noche son las puntuaciones –parece nerviosa.

- Tiene que ir claro, pero hoy ya avise que no irá al entrenamiento, todo lo que descanse ahora podrá estar mejor a la tarde.

Se le ilumina el rostro a Zea, me apremia que termine de comer para que el doctor me mire la pierna. Obedezco, porque la verdad no quiero estar mucho rato de pie, el médico revisa las heridas y parece satisfecho con la cura, vuelve a poner una capa del ungüento y me da una medicina en vena y otra para beber, vuelvo a dormirme.

Me veo a mi misma en una arena, la arena de las ruinas del distrito 13, suena el gong y todos los tributos van hacia mí con flechas, arcos, tridentes y me ensartan una y otra vez, noto el dolor, no puedo gritar, solo puedo notar el dolor, busco a Alek, me ensarta y ríe, Derek lame su espada rociada con mi sangre.

La primera pesadilla de la arena, no esperaba tenerlas hasta llegado el momento, pero supongo que los tributos lo tienen tarde o temprano. Apoyo la pierna en el suelo olvidando que esta herida, no me duele, pero aun tira, en estos momentos soy una diana que pone en letras luminosas "mátame, es fácil" me ducho rápidamente y me pongo el traje de entrenamiento. Me dirijo al salón, Johana está sola delante de la pantalla ¿habrán sido ya las puntuaciones? Parece estar viendo algún programa de cotilleo del capitolio, en la pantalla sale Finnik el ganador del 4, le entrevistan y sonríe, está hablando de Derek y ***, expresa la profunda satisfacción por los tributos que le han tocado. Me tiro en el sofá alado de Johana, esta ida, absorta en sus pensamientos, tiene una expresión muy seria, temo el decirle nada y que me ataque así que me quedo en silencio viendo la entrevista hasta que se da cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Qué tal estas? – no me mira, simplemente mira la tele, ahora sale el borracho de Haymitch, balbucea algo de sus discípulos, pero nada bueno.

-Mejor, me tira pero no duele.

-¿Estas preparada? – me mira a los ojos, los tiene vidriosos, ¿puede que Johana Mason haya estado llorando?

-Sí, iba a luchar contra el holograma, pero ahora no estoy segura de que hacer.

-No hagas nada importante, no intentes sacar nota, intenta no superar al más mediocre del grupo de los Profesionales.

Asiento y me voy cojeando hacia el ascensor.

-No cojees, haber si todavía vas a perder la alianza. –grita desde el sofá.

El ascensor se abre, y me permito cojear ante los agentes de la paz. Pero una vez abierta la puerta que da a la sala de espera, mi cuerpo se pone rígido el agente me indica que me siente junto a Desmond, Alek se levanta pero un agente le hace una señal para que se vuelva a su sitio. Sonrío y levanto la mano para indicarle que estoy bien, no puedo evitar mirar a la chica del once, tiene moratones por toda la cara y un corte en el labio. No evito una sonrisa altiva, veo como aprieta los dientes.

Me siento y estiro la pierna, me duele mucho, si mañana tengo este dolor, seré un blanco facilísimo. No quiero fiarme de Alek, quien sabe si cuando llegue el momento, cumple su promesa. No creo. Llaman a Sircon, noto los nervios, tengo q pensar que hacer ¿Quién es la más mediocre? ¿Ins? aun así son todos asesinos preparados, no creo que superase mi nota ni aunque mi pierna estuviera bien. Alek se levanta cuando le llaman y mira hacia mí. Realmente le veo por el rabillo de mi ojo pero no me giro hacia él. Sin embargo si lo hago cuando llaman a Derek y a Astrid algo dentro de mi me dice que puedo fiarme más de ellos, aun así estaré atenta en la arena. Derek me giña un ojo y Astrid me tira un beso. No reprimo una sonrisa. Poco a poco van entrando los tributos de los tributos de los distritos anteriores al mío.

Por fin mi turno, sin duda alguna tendré que hacer lo único que sé hacer, luchare contra el saco en vez de hacerlo contra el holograma. Me yergo, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda cuando apoyo el pie en el suelo, cada paso es como una tortura. Me prohíbo a mi misma cojear.

Los vigilantes están en su saliente como cada día de entrenamiento, me pongo en el circulo ante ellos y grito mi nombre y mi distrito, alguno se ríe pícaramente, seguramente podría haberme puesto en ropa interior y hacer algún baile sensual y así me habrían dado un doce. Me acerco al saco y me digo a mi misma, cuatro golpes y dos patadas. Así lo hago me vuelvo hacia ellos saludo y me voy. Esta noche cuando salgan las puntuaciones tendré un dos, aunque sí han estado atentos a los entrenamientos deberían saber que soy una gran luchadora. Me paro una vez crazadas las puertas y solo me relajo cuando escucho el golpe seco. Me llevo la mano a la pierna y noto la humedad, no ha cicatrizado aun ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer si con lo que acabo de hacer es estropearlo todo el día de reposo?

Subo a la habitación, allí están todos.

-¿Qué has hecho? – Me aborda Zea – no, no me lo digas, es secreto ¿lo has hecho bien verdad? ¡Espero de ti una buena nota!

Sonrío y me dejo caer en el sofá estirando mi pierna. Blight se acerca a mí y rasga la pernera del pantalón, la humedad no era sangre sino secreción del ungüento, limpia la herida con cuidado. Su rostro está más serio que de costumbre. Desmond se acerca a mi lado y me abraza. Ese abrazo significa mucho para mí, no quiero romper a llorar pero no creo que pueda soportar este contacto de un ser verdaderamente querido ¿debería desobedecer la orden de mi padre y aliarme con Desmond? Sacudo la cabeza, eso en mi situación sería un suicidio claramente.

Entra Johana, se pone junto a Blight y me da un bote, él lo abre, es una pomada blanca como la leche, lo huele y mete el dedo y me lo hecha sobre la herida, un escozor terrible recorre la pierna pero, no salgo de mi asombro cuando veo como esa pomada al contacto con mi piel crea unas burbujas que van tornándose en el color de mi piel, en apenas un par de minutos mi piel esta como nueva.

-¿Eso es? – dice Zea acercándose a mi pierna. Johana y Blight la miran serios y le mandan callar – Dios no quiera que nos lo encuentren sino estaremos muertos

-No te preocupes – susurra Johana – mi contacto es de fiar, no dirá que nos lo dio.

-No pensamos desperdiciar ni una gota de esto, sabemos cuánto vale, cuánto cuesta encontrarlo y lo prohibidísimo que esta para los tributos.

El televisor se enciende automáticamente, eso indica "Visión Obligatoria a todo PANEM" los resultados. La pierna me escuece pero quiero saber que paso conmigo.

Sircon un 9; Agatha un 7; Alek un 8; Ins un 9, yo la daba por la mas débil; Derek un 10; Astrid un 7; Desmond un 6 (sonreímos) y yo un 4

Terminamos de ver el resto de las notas y Zea apaga la televisión. Dentro de mi noto mariposas y dolor, noto como las lagrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, quiero llorar como una niña y no quiero reprimirme, mi nota ha sido mediocre dentro de las mediocres.

Zea da una palmada y sonríe.

-Bien hecho Desmond; Ever…

Johana da otra palmada

-Bien hecho Ever. – alzo la vista y miro los ojos de Johana, no sé qué pasa por su mente para decir "bien hecho"

-Desmond felicidades – digo a medio camino entre las lagrimas y la envidia. Aun así le doy un abrazo que él me devuelve con ingenuidad.

Me levanto lentamente y me voy a mi cuarto cojeando, puede que mi pierna parezca sana pero aun duele y quema. En mi habitación me tiro en la cama y hundo mi cabeza en la almohada, rompo a llorar. Mi cabeza esta a mil cosas. Primero mi casa: no entenderán a que viene esa nota tan baja, ellos no saben de lesión en la pierna. Segundo, los patrocinadores: los tributos con notas bajas difícilmente consiguen patrocinadores. Tercero, los Profesionales: quiero pensar que Alek, Derek y Astrid habrán achacado mi nota baja a mi lesión, pero Sircon, Ins y Agatha, seguro que ahora ellos presionan al resto para eliminarme antes o romper el trato. Quiero confiar en alguno de ellos, pero no puedo, mi cabeza me dice que no. Ojala muriese esta noche, terminaría todo, es tan grande mi tortura mental que no se qué tipo de tortura física puede superarla.

Un golpe seco en la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos. Me acerco y dejo entrar a Johana, me siento en la cama y ella se sienta a mi lado. Parece abatida.

-no he sido la mejor de las mentoras – su voz taciturna me enternece, pero antes de que yo diga nada ella continua – cada año preparo a una chica para la arena pero cada año veo como morís. El años que gane una de mis chicas no sé si eso será… lo que quiero decir es que para mí no sois más que un divertimento de dos semanas, Ever… no quiero que ganes, prefiero que mueras en la arena, lo que harían contigo después te llevaría a las drogas, el alcohol o el suicidio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-creo que he hablado demasiado. Solo quiero decirte que siento mucho haber sido tu mentora y que cuando estés en la arena hare lo que pueda por ti, eso te lo juro.

No me deja reaccionar, se levanta y se va. La mente se me va a aquella conversación que mantuvieron Zea, Johana y Blight en el salón. Sin duda no contaba ella con mi alianza con los profesionales. Doy vueltas en la cama, no puedo dormir, me va a estallar la cabeza. Me levanto y salgo al pasillo, todo está en calma, voy al salón y tomo un vaso de leche. Miro por la ventana, el capitolio siempre tan ruidoso, siempre tan vivo, esta noche hay una buena fiesta montada en la calle, a fin de cuentas mañana es el día tan esperado para ellos. De camino a mi cuarto me quedo mirando la puerta de Desmond, seguramente estará durmiendo, no parece el mismo niño que lloraba hace un par de semanas, parece que ha aceptado su destino o quizás crea que puede ganar con su "habilidad". Toco suavemente su puerta, no hay respuesta, entro directamente, Desmond esta tumbado en la cama, no duerme, supongo que le he despertado. Me siento al pie de su cama, aun esta adormitado, diré lo que tengo que decir y me iré. Mañana apenas tendremos tiempo de nada. Mañana ya no será mi primo.

-No te podre proteger, no es parte del trato. Estarás solo. – me escucha en silencio – lo que hare por ti es abrirte paso a una mochila, quiero que la cojas y corras hacia el bosque, siempre hay un bosque, sabes trepar alto así que no tendrías que tener problemas. – le doy dos palmaditas en el trasero y salgo.

Las lágrimas vuelven a botar de mi rostro, vuelvo a mi cuarto y lloro hasta quedarme dormida.

-¡Gran día!

Me sobresalto y me quedo sentada. Zea entra con la chica avot y Odag cargando un traje.

-¡Vamos levanta, hoy es el gran día! – Me quita las sabanas y me tiende la mano.- Ya hoy no veras a Johana ni a Blight pero luego en el vestuario estarás en las manos de Odag, te va a poner el traje oficial de la arena de los septuagésimo terceros juegos del hambre – estoy tan nerviosa.

Me levanto, la pierna aun duele pero es leve, casi tanto que ni cojeo. La avot me acompaña a la ducha, me peina con una sencilla coleta, nada de maquillaje ni abalorios. La chica del espejo soy yo, no la creación de Johana para el capitolio. Ella misma me acompaña en el ascensor y luego sale fuera, hay un avión con los seis distritos posteriores al mío. Jamás he volado, a no sé que cuente aquella vez que me caí del árbol. La chica avot me da una palmadita en la espalda, no puedo evitar volverme y abrazarla, mascullo un gracias. Me da dos golpes en la espalda y me suelta. Zea nos explico que no debemos hablar con ellos, y así lo he hecho todo este tiempo, al parecer esta gente ha sido castigada, les arrancan la lengua por traición hacia el capitolio. Me vuelvo y voy al avión, me siento frente a Desmond, animado habla con la tributo del doce. Una vigilante me ordena estirar el brazo y me inyecta una luz, duele horrores, aprieto los dientes. Derek se sienta a mi lado, sonríe mientras le meten la aguja en el brazo pero esboza una mueca de dolor al entrar la luz.

-Es un localizador – me dice susurrando – esto controla nuestra ubicación y nuestras contantes vitales en la arena.- sonríe mientras se arrasca la zona de la inyección – cuando suene el gong corre hacia la cornucopia, yo te cubriré cuando llegues no dejes que nadie coja nada.

Asiento. "a excepción de Desmond que se llevara una mochila". Sonrío a Derek. Parece que él confía más en mí que yo en él. Astrid suelta un grito cuando le meten la luz. La busco en el avión, esta junto al chico del once, la mira con desdén. Alek entra junto con Ins la vigilante les indica donde sentarse, él la ignora y se sienta a mi lado Ins se sienta donde habían mandado a Alek, parece que no le apetece discutir así que lo deja así. Les mete la luz, Alek no hace ningún gesto. Cuando termina va ha hacia Ins que cierra los ojos. Alek coge mi mano, es algo incomodo, pero es parte del show. Sircon y Agatha entran y se sientan, cierran el avión y nos ponemos en marcha. Aprieto la mano de Alek, la sensación de volar me da más miedo que la arena.

Llegados a zona de la arena nos meten en un gran ascensor donde cada cual tiene que ir con su estilista, busco a Odeg y me dirigen junto con cuatro agentes de la paz a una habitación como en la que vi a Alek la primera vez. Los agentes se quedan fuera. Me desnudo y me pongo el traje que Odeg tiene en la bolsa. Es un mono, como un traje de neopreno, ajustado con botones en la parte central, es ligero como si no llevase nada, negro con una franja verde en ambos costados. Lo que más curioso me parece es que no tengo mucho calor y eso que la tela es algo gruesa. El anciano estilista toma distancia y me observa

-¿no hay chaqueta?

-no este año no tendréis frio.

Trago saliva. El tubo que me llevara a la arena se abre. Parece que ya es la hora de la verdad. Odeg se acerca y me abraza.

-Te voy a contar un secreto, este traje es especial, hace que el aire por muy caliente que sea se refrigere de inmediato. – me besa en la mejilla.

Me quedo mirándolo, a ciencia cierta lo que me espera arriba es calor. Quizás un terreno árido, algo así como un desierto. Odeg se aleja.

-se me olvido decirte, las mangas se quitan, así – tira fuerte de una de ellas y se la queda en la mano – luego se recolocan así – vuelve a subirla por mi brazo y la costura se une al traje automáticamente ¿te tengo que decir algo más? – Se rasca la mente – las perneras del pantalón no se separan, el resto es de una solo pieza para quitártelo hay un botón en el cuello que hará que el traje se afloje y te lo puedas quitar tranquilamente. Y eso es todo – la cuenta atrás a comenzado

Me acerco al tubo y entro. Mi corazón va a estallar, miro hacia arriba pero no veo nada.

-Una última cosa que nos han dicho que os digamos. Cuando llegues arriba y el elevador pare, no toques el cristal. Se bajara cuando la cuenta atrás llegue a cero y suene el gong. – sonríe me besa la mano y da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

El tubo se cierra, mi primer impulso es tocarlo y golpearlo. Tengo una sensación de agobio encima que se incrementa cuando se empieza a mover, Odeg saluda con su mano y con una sonrisa bobalicona que me yergue los pelos de la nuca. Le pierdo de vista y todo se vuelve oscuro, solo escucho la cuenta atrás de _Seneca_ Crane.

No debo tocar el cristal. 10. La plataforma se para. 9. Me falta el aliento. 8. Tengo sensación de claustrofobia. 7. ¿Por qué no veo nada si la plataforma se ha parado? 6. Debo correr a la cornucopia. 5. ¿Dónde estará la cornucopia? 4. Me estoy mareando con mi hiperventilación. 3. Tranquila Ever, céntrate. 2. Cornucopia, cornucopia. 1. Vamos en posición. ¡Gong!

El cristal baja a una velocidad cortante y de inmediato siento como si mis fuerzas bajaran con él. El calor es agobiante. Casi ni puedo respirar, levanto la vista. Lava, delante mío hay lava ¿Dónde está la maldita cornucopia? Me giro sobre mi misma sin bajarme del pedestal, a mi lado esta Sircon se está arrastrando por el suelo. El calor apenas deja respira. Por fin veo la cornucopia. Al parecer estamos en una especia de península, rodeada por lava y en el trozo de tierra que existe como salida ahí en medio de ese minúsculo puente de tierra de unión esta la cornucopia dorada.


	8. 8LA arena

**Capitulo 8 **

Una península rodeada por lava. Debe hacer como mínimo 50 grados. Es asfixiante, cada respiración es como quemar mis fosas nasales. Nadie ha llegado a la cornucopia aún. Estoy de rodillas en el pódium de salida, me permito mirar a mí alrededor y buscar a mis aliados. Sircon se arrastra a duras penas por el suelo, le cuesta respirar para muy a menudo. Agatha esta como yo oteando el horizonte buscando una salida. Alek hace vanos esfuerzos por andar pero su gasto de energía intentando algo absurdo es grande y cae al suelo derrotado sin dar ningún paso. Derek y Astrid no están acostumbrados a este calor, en su distrito las temperaturas son templadas, Derek a caído del podio hacia el lado de tierra y Astrid se tambalea a cuatro patas hacia el suelo. Y ¿Desmond? Le veo en el otro extremo entre los dos tributos del once que también se arrastran por el suelo. Un grito me saca de mi concertación. La chica del nueve sangra por los dedos, al parecer su estilista se olvido de decirle que no tocara el cristal o lo ignoro por el agobio, veo que no tiene dedos en las manos y grita y llora de dolor. Desmond. Mi cabeza vuelve a sus pensamientos iníciales. Debo hacer que Desmond coja la mochila con víveres, las que están más cerca. Si ya habitualmente la cornucopia es una sangría, este año es un embudo. Casi no quedan más que dos metros de tierra a cada lado suyo. Me obligo a mirar más allá del dorado, un trozo de tierra árida y luego matorral verde, y un bosque con arboles muy altos y diferentes. Eso me alegra. Me inclino hacia delante y caigo al suelo. Me pongo a cuatro patas e intento andar algo, es imposible. El calor cae sobre mí como una losa. Creo que aparte del calor este trozo de tierra tiene que tener algo más. Mi cuerpo parece que pesa mil kilos. ¿Han subido la gravedad? No creo que hayan llegado a esos extremos.

Me tumbo. Desmond hace lo mismo. Veo que levanta los brazos. Espero que no se esté ahogando. Se arranca una manga. Eso no aliviara el calor, de hecho Odeg tenía razón este traje es genial. Tengo la cara ardiendo y sudad sin embargo el resto del cuerpo está fresco. Debe de ser por lo que me dijo que el traje modifica el aire de fuera por muy caluroso que sea. IDIOTA. Me dio la solución el viejo. Me arranco una manga. Sircon me mira y me hace un gesto, lo ignoro. Me llevo la manga a la boca. Puedo respirar. La manga hace de filtro y todo el calor que hay en el ambiente con la manga en la boca es soportable y de hecho me reduce la sensación de agotamiento. Este calor tan salvaje debe de tener alguna partícula en el aire que nos asedia y la manga hace de filtro. Me tumbo boca abajo para atármela a modo de mascarilla. Desmond está haciendo lo mismo ante la atenta mirada de la chica del once, es cuestión de segundos que ella se de cuenta de lo que hace y lo copie. Pero Desmond es rápido se ata la manga a la cara y sale corriendo hacia la cornucopia le doy un poco de margen hasta que coge dos mochilas entonces yo hago mismo. Me la ato en la cara, revivo en dos respiraciones. Me arrastro hacia Sircon y le arranco la manga. Se la ato a la cara y noto como su rostro deja de sudar y vuelve esa expresión de oído que ya es permanente en él. Un aliado salvado. Me levanto rápidamente. Alek sigue con sus esfuerzos de caminar, me arranco la otra manga y me acerco a él. Me arrodillo, sus ojos se abren al verme, no debe de haber visto el procedimiento y por eso esta tan confuso. Ato mi manga a su boca y salgo corriendo hacia Astrid, esta tumbada boca arriba casi sin respirar, el calor la está matando, su respiración es un silbido sordo. Arranco su manga y la ato a la boca. ¿Estoy yo sola haciendo esto? Me giro sobre mis talones para buscar a Alek y a Sircon, no veo a la chica del once que me enviste con una fuerza brutal y me tira al suelo. Comienza a darme puñetazos en el estomago. Ha copiado la estrategia de la máscara traje. Estoy atrapada entre sus piernas y no puedo ni esquivar ni golpearla. Noto el sabor de mi boca, noto la sangre. ¿Voy a terminar antes de empezar? Unos brazos menudos envuelven su cuello y comienzan a ahogarla. Consigo zafarme de su llave, Astrid a mi rescate. La tributo lanza a Astrid por encima de mí. Comienza a atacarme esquivo cada golpe como puedo. Estoy reprimiendo el vomito de sangre que tengo en mi boca.

-Apártate – viene de detrás mío así que me hago a un lado justo para ver como una lanza me roza mi brazo desnudo.

Ella lo esquiva, gira la cabeza hacia un silbido.

-Vámonos Tara – ella lo mira, vuelve a mirarme, noto la sonrisa en su rostro aunque no la vea por la mascarilla.

-Esto no termina aquí

Desengancha la lanza y sale corriendo tras su compañero de distrito. Corro tras ella un poco pero me derrumbo rápidamente, el sabor a sangre no me permite dar un paso. Me quito la máscara y vomito una gran bocanada de sangre y luego otra de mi desayuno del capitolio. Adiós a los tres cruasanes, el chocolate y la tarta de merengue con fresas.

-Se han llevado cuatro mochilas – El grito proviene de Sircon – Agathaa ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? Se te están colando todos.

Derek me levanta del suelo y me sujeta de la cintura.

-Déjame ve a la cornucopia – susurro, estoy a punto de desmayarme.

-Te dije que te cubriría hasta que llegases a la cornucopia y todavía no estás allí.

-Suéltame Derek, vete a ayudar al resto, no puedo dar un paso. –me estoy desvaneciendo, apenas puedo dar un paso.

-Si te dejo aquí cualquiera puede matarte…

Me he ido, la oscuridad esta por todos lados. Me estoy viendo a mi misma en el pódium de salida, acaba de sonar el Gong, salgo corriendo a la cornucopia. Busco las uñas y la daga. Estoy preparada para ayudar a que Desmond coja una mochila y salga corriendo hacia el bosque. Esa Tara, esta frente a mí, pero estoy preparada, tengo la daga. Me ataca pero la esquivo, las cosas ahora son distintas, ahora soy yo quien lleva la voz cantante. Me ataca con un palo. No con la lanza esquivo los golpes, es mi turno de atacar me lanza hacia ella como una gata clavo la daga en su estomago y araño su cara. Saco los ojos de sus cuencas. La sangre inunda tierra. Tengo frio. De mi estomago asoma la punta de la lanza, me giro, los profesionales se ríen. Astrid me clava mas la lanza. El sabor de mi boca, vuelve a ser Sangre. Escucho el himno

Escucho el himno, abre los ojos y veo el cielo estrellado. Es de noche. No noto el calor de antes pero veo la cornucopia lo que me hace pensar que los vigilantes hacen que las noches sean más agradables. En el cielo se refleja el sello de Panem. Empiezan con las fotos de los discípulos fallecidos hoy. La foto de Agatha ilumina el cielo, está muerta ¿Cómo?, el tributo del 3, las chicas del 5, 6 y 9: la que se corto los dedos con el cristal y los dos del doce. Vuelve a salir el sello y el cielo vuelve a oscurecer.

Sigo mirando al cielo, cuando me siento. Desmond está vivo, pero no debo reflejar alegría, en todo caso pesar por Agatha, aunque ella no me ha caído bien nunca. Suena un cañonazo. Me levanto de un salto y miro hacia el bosque, veo el aerodeslizador bajar su gancho y llevarse a alguien. Miro a mí alrededor. Estoy sola. Mi brazo ha sido vendado, todo un detalle. La cornucopia dorada esta a mi lado y hay una hoguera apagada, algunas mochilas amontonadas justo bajo la apertura y armas escondidas en su interior. La hoguera esta fría. Eso quiere decir que lleva horas apagada. ¿Con el calor que hacía para que han encendido el fuego?

Reviso una de las mochilas en busca de agua. La mayoría de ellas tienen: galletas saladas con forma de pez, cecina seca, caramelos de varios sabores incluso de pica pica, fruta deshidratada, cantimploras vacías, un plástico trasparente, una cuerda, un botiquín y unas gafas. Nada de beber. Cojo una de las mochilas. Me faltan las mangas. Rebusco entre un montón de sacos y lo que parecen telas y encuentro dos, me las coloco y como dijo Odeg se adhieren automáticamente sin pegarlas, cojo una daga y una uña que encuentro triada por el suelo, me la acoplo a mi pulgar y emprendo camino hacia el bosque. Me paro un momento, no debería dejar todo eso ahí solo. Quien sabe quien está vigilando. ¿Y si de entre esos arbustos aparece Tara o su compañero y se adueñan? Estaríamos todos bastante mal y seguro que los profesionales me darían caza. Pero tengo tanta sed. Por el bien de mi misma decido volver y sentarme en la oscuridad de la cornucopia. Me quedo adormilada ante el gran silencio que reina.

A medida que avanza la noche el frescor llena el ambiente, es una sensación agradable pero no calma la sed. ¿Dónde están todos? Supongo que han pasado una hora y algo desde que me desperté. Y en el cielo solo apareció Agatha. Me meto un caramelo de limón a la boca, así con la salivo algo tengo con que calmar la sed. Me quedo adormilada recostada al fondo de la cornucopia. Sueño con mi casa, con agua, con aquellos dos cubos que rebosaban en la fuente y que chorreaban por mis piernas incluso en los días más fríos.

-¿Dónde está?- la voz de Alek. No me ven estoy al fondo de la cornucopia en la oscuridad, en el máximo frescor.

-¡Ya se han llevado a Agatha!- la voz de Astrid suena tristona y llorosa.

-No hay agua por ningún maldito lado y ese bosque es demasiado oscuro. – Sircon

-¡Para, para, te harás daño!- Agatha parece abatida.

-Aparta – Sircon, me arrastro lentamente hacia la salida

-No la empujes – Derek suena enfadado

-Parad los dos, ¿Dónde está Ever?, os dije q no la dejáramos sola.

La claridad de la hoguera me ilumina la cara, sentada en silencio esta junto al fuego Ins, Derek y Sircon se están agarrando de la pechera, Sircon aun lleva medio brazo al descubierto, Alek les intenta separar.

-¿A quién coño le importa esa puta? – Sircon ahora encarado con Alek y Derek, debería dejar que le partieran la cara pero las palabras rebotan en mi boca y si no las suelto me estallaran.

-Esta puta te ha salvado tu asquerosa vida.

Astrid se tira sobre mi cuando me pongo de pie, mala suerte, me ha dado en la herida y el dolor ha sido terrible. Sircon pone una mueca de horror al verme e Ins me echa una mirada de odio que me hiela la sangre.

-Te desmayaste – me indica Astrid, noto humedad en mi cuello ¿está llorando?- y Agatha a muerto.

-Lo vi en el cielo – intento apartarla pero no me deja - ¿Qué paso?

-Murió – Sircon es breve, su rostro se ha palidecido.

-Agatha se pincho con una de las púas del seto que rodea el bosque- Ins habla mirando a la hoguera- debe de ser venenoso o alucinógeno. Pasados unos minutos de pincharse se volvió loca, me ataco, luego ataco a Alek y luego salió corriendo hacia la lava. Sircon le clavo un cuchillo por la espalda.

-Así sus padres podrán tener un cuerpo al que velar – Astrid se suelta, claramente ha estado llorando, se sienta junto a Ins y se absorta en el fuego.

Nunca me plantee que los profesionales fueran misericordiosos. Ellos ven importante que los padres reciban el cuerpo. Me derrumbo apoyando mi espalda en la cornucopia. El frescor mitiga el dolor del brazo. Alek se sienta a mi lado y pasa el brazo sobre mis hombros. Apoyo la cabeza en sus pecho y me quedo dormida con el traqueteo de su corazón.

Siento un ahogamiento, siento como si me quemaran los pulmones. Me despierto de golpe y veo la luz del sol temprano empezado a despuntar por el horizonte, consigo trae el calor del ayer, ese calor de azufre. Alek sigue a mi lado dormido o exhausto. Instintivamente me quito la manga y la enrosco en alrededor de su boca suavemente, aun así se despierta sobresaltado. Hago lo mismo con la otra manga alrededor de mi boca. Esto nos permite respirar pero la cabeza sigue al descubierto y con el calor el interior de la cornucopia es un horno y la chapa se está calentando, además aun no tenemos agua y los caramelos empiezan a no ser suficiente. Me levanto a duras penas del suelo y hecho mano a una mochila, la abro y observo que dentro hay solo cantimploras y botellas de agua.

-Hay que encontrar agua o moriremos rápidamente, no podemos quedarnos en a cornucopia, no hay refugio.

-¿Qué crees que hicimos ayer? – Sircon sale del interior de la cornucopia casi sin aliento – las directrices son claras, adueñarse de las armas, de los víveres y dominar la cornucopia. La gente de tu distrito gana escondiéndose o trampeando, nosotros ganamos a la fuerza.

Este ser busca el enfrentamiento, lo veo hasta en los chorretones de sudor que le caen de su cabeza cuadrada. No pienso escucharle. Necesitamos agua, si para él es tan importante la cornucopia que se quede.

Me calzo la mochila y le doy la espalda. Sé que eso le ha molestado cuando me agarra de la mochila y tira de mí hacia atrás. Pierdo el equilibrio pero consigo mantener mi equilibrio. Me vuelvo para ver como Derek empotra su puño en su rostro, un salivazo de sangre cae en mi rostro, no tarda en devolverle el golpe y sé que Sircon morirá sin remedio apaleado cuando Alek se acerca comienza también a golpearlo. Le da de forma brusca y rápida, la sangre emana de su rostro, ahoga un grito de dolor. Como llevada por algo extraño me abalanzo sobre Derek parando el golpe que recibiría el estomago de Sircon.

-Parad – Ins se alia conmigo por una vez – parad.

-Basta – grito - necesitamos a Sircon para terminar con Tara y el chico del once. Agatha esta muerta y somos uno menos y ahora mirad como le habéis dejado es medio menos.

Sircon se queda de rodillas toda su cara esta ensangrentada, apenas puede abrir su ojo derecho. Se pone de pie ignorando la mano de Astrid.

-¿Vienes con nosotros? – pregunta Derek confrontándolo.

Asiente mientras se dirige a la cornucopia a recoger su mochila del suelo. Quizás un poco de agresividad haya amansado momentáneamente a Sircon pero sin duda tendré que andarme con cuidado, seguro que me la tiene jurada por esto.

El calor cada vez es más insoportable. La cornucopia multiplica el calor y lo irradia. Esta arena está pensada para asar pollos, o personas…

Volcamos las mochilas en el suelo y dividimos los víveres equitativamente, somos seis y cada uno debe cargar con lo mismo que el resto. Dos botellas grandes de agua, víveres, una cuerda, una tela de esas de plástico para dormir y dividimos el contenido de los botiquines. Cada uno debe llevar un arma que maneje o dos, teniendo en cuenta que el cargara con ella. Todo lo que nos sobra o no podemos llevar lo tiramos por el acantilado al magma, si nosotros no podemos usarlo nadie más lo usara. Vamos en busca de agua o esperando el frescor del bosque.


	9. 9El bosque

**Siento el retraso.. pero ahi va el capitulo noveno. Espero que lo disfruten ;)  
**

**Capitulo 9**

Al entrar en el bosque se nota algo el frescor. El calor del bosque es más húmedo cosa que al principio se agradece pero entre la falta de agua y el cansancio que tenemos ya es agotador. Faltan unos minutos para que empecemos a deshidratarnos. Derek se quita la máscara y respira tranquilamente. Parece que es respirable el aire y que no quema los pulmones. Se quita la otra manga y las anuda a la cabeza. Todos decidimos imitarle. La manga no solo nos refresca la cabeza sino que absorbe el sudor y nos permite caminar sin que las gotas de sudor se nos metan en los ojos.

"El agua no puede estar lejos- exclama Ins. Astrid parece extenuada, la falta de agua es más aplastante para la gente del distrito cuatro. Allí el ambiente es todo el año más apacible."

"Deberíamos descansar aquí mismo – propone Astrid"

"No podemos pararnos ahora debemos alejarnos más de la lava, además, aquí somos un blanco fácil"

"¡no puedo dar un paso más! – Astrid se desploma en el suelo"

Ahogo un grito cuando veo que se derrumba golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. Un hilito de sangre sale de su frente. Me tiro a sus pies y le levanto la cabeza. Ella es lo más parecido a una amiga que tengo en este grupo.

"Astrid – susurro débilmente"

Derek me separa de ella y se la pone sobre las espaldas

"No debemos pararnos ahora"

Yo no estoy hecha para esto. Nadie debería pasar por esta situación. Creo que por primera vez me estoy dando cuenta de que todos podemos morir, de que yo puedo morir en cualquier momento. Echo mano de mi mochila y saco un caramelo de menta. El poco rato que me dure en la boca salivare y tendré algo húmeda la boca.

Ha pasado más de una hora y media que llevamos de caminata. Y no hay rastro de agua por ningún lado. Ins arrastra los pies y solo cuando Alek le da un golpe en la espalda o la empuja se levanta y vuelve durante unos instantes a su pose de chica dura. Alek camina en silencio y vigilante junto a Sircon de los que nos rodean. Más atentos a un posible ataque que a encontrar agua. Derek lleva cargando con Astrid todo el rato, ella no ha dado señales de despertar pero su herida ha dejado de sangrar. Por mi parte arrastro el alma y los pies por el suelo pero me mantengo alerta al agua. Si no estuvieran ellos estaría más atenta al agua que a los ataques. Si no estuviera con ellos ya estaría en el fondo del magma.

Por fin Alek y Sircon deciden parar. Derek deposita a Astrid en el suelo suavemente. Me acerco rápidamente y examino su herida. No soy una doctora pero recuerdo algo de primeros auxilios, ellos no, ninguno se acerco en todo el entrenamiento a esa sección. Aprieto fuertemente un paño en su frente. Pero necesitamos agua. Hay q limpiar la herida y lo único que hay en los botequines son vendas y tiritas.

"Acamparemos aquí y al anochecer continuaremos la marcha – Alek se levanta diciendo esto y mira a su alrededor – Esta zona es buena para acampar. Los arboles nos camuflaran bien y esperemos que el abrigo de la noche nos ayude a avanzar – mira al grupo y todos asentimos, luego mira a Sircon este hace una mueca - ¿Algún problema?"

"Esperemos sobrevivir a este calor" – se desploma en el suelo y rebusca en su mochila

Decido levantarme y buscar alguna de esas plantas que me enseño el monitor, esas plantas ayudaban a cicatrizar las heridas más rápidamente.

"No te vayas muy lejos – me indica Derek al ver que me alejo. Me limito a asentir con la cabeza."

Ojeo el suelo al detalle para ver si encuentro la presencia de la dichosa planta. Casi escudriño cada cuadrante de suelo esperando encontrarla. La verdad es q no tenía un aspecto llamativo, verde oscura y las hojas puntiagudas.

"Toma"

Levanto la cabeza rápidamente, no veo al resto del grupo y fijo mi mirada en la persona que está frente a mí. Es Desmond. Ante mi extiende un ramillete de las hojas cicatrizantes. Las cojo lentamente.

"Te veo bien, me preocupe cuando vi que te desmayaste"

Me siento culpable yo no me he parado en pensar en él más que cuando vi los rostros de los tributos caídos.

"¿Estas bien? – tímidamente y muy bajo casi un susurro que se lo lleva el viento"

"Sí. – su tono es animoso – te he vigilado desde que habéis entrado en el bosque – me tiende una cantimplora"

"¿hay agua? – La cojo titubeante la abro y la huelo – no hemos encontrado ni gota – bebo un trago pequeño y la saboreo. No hay sabor. Así que me bebo toda la que puedo"

"Esta arena es rara. Es como una trampa. – se sienta en el suelo"

"Me siento junto a él. ¿Una trampa? Como"

Desmond coge un palo y dibuja sobre la tierra.

"Aquí está el islote donde está la cornucopia, rodeada de lava. Luego el seto venenoso, el bosque, otro seto venenoso y por fin el lago"

"¿Está muy lejos de aquí ese lago?"

"A unos 45 minutos hacia el noroeste –señala un pequeño camino que se pierde entre el bosque - Pero el lago es una gran trampa. Está en el límite de la zona, y es una planicie total. El lago medirá como mucho dos metros cuadrados. Pero estarás desprotegido del todo si entras ahí y te atrapan. Solo hay una salida"

"Es como la cornucopia entonces. El lago y una salida. Si te cierran la salida puede ser una carnicería"

Nos quedamos en silencio los dos durante un momento.

"Así que el dilema es o morir de sed o que te maten en una encerrona"

Me quedo en silencio y Desmond se levanta. Me quita la cantimplora de la mano.

"Os he vigilado desde que habéis entrado en el bosque, desde allí – señala los arboles – la chica del 4 no creo que viva mucho mas y ninguno de vosotros tampoco. Creo que deberías volver con tu grupo, se preocuparan"

Veo que se aproxima a un árbol y lo sube sin mayor problema.

"Recuerda que no debes acercarte a los arboles rojos"

Ya no le veo. Su capacidad de camuflaje entre el follaje del árbol es asombroso. Ha sido criado para esto. Recojo el ramillete de hojas y me voy hacia el campamento.

Parece ser que Sircon y Alek han salido a cazar y han traído algunas ratas y otras alimañas. En circunstancias diferentes jamás habría comido una rata pero el hambre es el hambre y cuando uno tiene hambre de verdad todo vale.

Nos sentamos alrededor de las ascuas que Derek ha prendido para mal cocinar la carne de rata pero el ansia nos puede y nos las comemos antes de que tan siquiera la carne se haya empezado a cocinar. Una rata y media y estoy como si me hubiese dado un gran banquete, apenas si puedo aguantar el sopor para ponerle a Astrid las hiervas en la herida y caer rendida.

Cuando despierto ha oscurecido. Astrid esta consiente pero muy débil. Apenas de un paso tras otro sola e inmediatamente tiene que ser ayudada por Derek.

"Caminemos"

Debería callarme la boca y seguirles en silencio, pero yo también estoy cansada y sedienta y no quiero pasear dos horas por un bosque cuando podría ir directamente por el agua.

"Deberíamos ir hacia el Noroeste. Seguir por este camino y luego subir."

"¿Crees que por ahí hay agua? – Ins parece interesada en mi repentina capacidad de captar el agua"

"Es una proposición Ins, si tú tienes una mejor estoy aquí para escucharla"

"Ir al norte. ¿Por qué deberíamos ir al noreste?"

Intento encontrar agua.

"Iremos al norte como hablamos ayer – Sircon interviene cortante"

No recibo ningún apoyo de nadie. Y emprendemos nuestro erróneo camino hacia el norte.

Algo es cierto, caminar por la noche es mucho más fácil pero también es cierto que la visión es muy limitada. A apenas a 10 pasos de una persona la oscuridad la absorbe y ya no ves nada de tu alrededor.

Tras dos horas de caminata damos con el seto venenoso. Y la clara evidencia de que detrás de él está el fin de la arena se siente el zumbido y el calor de la barrera de fuerza.

"Iremos bordeando el seto – indica Alek"

Nuestros pasos son pesados. El calor indica que la noche avanza y el nefasto día se acerca, he de ser positiva, aun es de noche, aun tenemos tiempo de que nos dé tiempo de llenar nuestras cantimploras de agua y las botellas y así sobrevivir un día más.

Astrid cae al suelo. Derek pierde fuerzas y la deja caer. El se sienta junto a ella. Está agotada, nos estamos muriendo de sed. Astrid tiene los labios cortados y la boca tan seca que su saliva se ha convertido en pegotes a los costados de sus comisuras que han generado heridas. Heridas por sed en unas horas. Yo sé donde está el agua, pero revelar mi secreto desvelaría que he estado hablando con gente de fuera del círculo. Eso pondría mi cuello al descubierto.

"Tenemos que continuar. Hay que encontrar agua – Ins parece agitada"

"No puedo – Astrid susurra"

"¡pues si no puedes te dejaremos aquí! – jadea ella"

"No por favor – se agarra fuertemente al pantalón de Sircon – por favor no me dejéis aquí sola"

"Si no puedes andar eres un lastre, y nos perjudicas a todos – Sircon se deshace de ella de una patada"

Astrid cae al suelo, me abalanzo sobre ella pero Alek me para.

"si no puede andar se quedara aquí – su voz más ruda que de costumbre me da a entender más cosas"

"No podemos dejarla – Derek jadea, quizás aguante un par de horas más pero sabe que tras Astrid él será el siguiente"

"Vámonos – Ins está inquieta"

Derek se levanta del suelo y proporciona un golpe a Ins en el estomago. Cae al suelo. Alek se abalanza sobre él y golpea su cara, llego justo a tiempo de parar su estampada contra el seto.

"Hijo de… - una bocanada de sangre emana de su boca"

"¡Basta!"

No pienso solo actúo. Salgo corriendo en la dirección que Desmond me indico que estaba el lago. ¡Espera Ever! La voz de Alek no me detiene. Siento los pasos de alguien detrás de mí. Un hombre sin duda, quizás Sircon y Alek me están persiguiendo hago acopio de mis últimas fuerzas para correr más rápido, no tardo mucho en encontrar la apertura del seto, acelero más y de repente me encuentro en medio de una llanura, una planicie eterna. En medio un lago de apenas metro y medio por dos. Estará a unos 500 metros de mí. Me quedo quieta y me derrumbo en el suelo. Estoy mareada, un calambre recorre mis piernas y me hace derrumbarme en el suelo. Todo me da vueltas y caigo fulminada en el suelo verde y esponjoso de esa eterna llanura.

¡Pum! Me pongo en pie. Un cañonazo. Alguien ha caído. ¡Pum! Me parece preocupante. ¡Pum! Sin duda ha habido una matanza. Ahora que recuerdo Alek me seguía, o Sircon pero ninguno de los dos ha llegado y llevo ya unos cuantos minutos aquí. Lentamente camino hacia el lago y lleno la primera cantimplora, hecho las gotas de purificador y los 10 segundos que tarda en hacer efecto se hacen eternos. Lleno las otras y repito el procedimiento. Termino y cojo la primera botella. Me la bebo tan aprisa que me da un dolor de espalda. El agua está fresca y entra ligera en el cuerpo. No hay ni un ruido ni un sonido. Me giro al oír el zumbido del aerodeslizador. Me tiendo sobre la hierba está fresca. Este debe ser el único sitio fresco de la arena.

Pasos, sobre esta alfombra verde. Me yergo esperando ver a alguien conocido. Veo a la tributo del once avanzar hacia mí con una jabalina en ristre. Me levanto rápidamente y recojo mis pertenencias. Bloquea la única salida. Realmente Desmond tenía razón y esto es una trampa mortal y yo he caído en ella como una imbécil y además en vez de hacerlo rápido y volver al abrigo del bosque me he quedado aquí mucho tiempo.

Intento esquivarla, lanza su jabalina y la clava en la tierra, ha fallado puedo huir. Noto como ha clavado un cuchillo en mi pierna, caigo al suelo. Creo que esta vez no podre huir no hay escapatoria. O lucho o muero, pero si lucho puedo morir. La opción de luchar y huir. Este puede ser mi momento en la arena.


End file.
